The Wanderer
by lonerangers211
Summary: Hancock Smith received an email from a company about being a tester for their prototype. during the test, the prototype malfunction, and engulf him then transfer him in another universe called Gensokyo along with the prototype. Now its up to him how he will survived and cope in this strange foreign land.
1. Chapter 1 the wanderer (edited)

**The Wanderer.**

 **Chapter 1: Getting Transfer to Another World is the last thing I want**

 _Author note: I don't own Touhou it belongs to ZUN, and I don't own some reference and ability from Fallout it belongs to Bethesda or Obsidian. I only own my O.C._

* * *

Edited: Roxses7299

* * *

 _ **Fear**_ _,_ that's what I feel right now. If only I didn't open that Email, I won't be in this situation.

Now you might be wondering, _what did I do to get this kind of situation,_ right? Did I stole something valuable or maybe pissed someone? Nope!

I'm inside a Van, sitting between the two-big body builder man wearing a black suit like from C.I.A or F.B.I though that's not what made me afraid rather the guy in front of me are much more scarier than the one beside me. Staring as if sees your soul.

Now you get why I'm afraid. You're asking, _how did I get into this situation,_ right? _Well it all began last night._

 _.._

* * *

 _ **\- Late Night, Bedroom-**_

My Name is Hancock Smith. A Normal High-school Student lived in California. I'm a 6-foot 4 tall, dark-brown color skin tone and my looks are nothing special except the burned scar that cover half of my face. (Normal Right? And try ignoring the scar.)

Right now I'm inside my bedroom, spinning around my chair while anxiously waiting for any reviews or likes on my fanfiction that I recently post yesterday.

 _Ping!_

The moment I hear that sound, I sit back to my chair front of my desk while hoping to get something from my laptop. I was feeling excited expecting reviews or likes to my story, unfortunately it wasn't. My face become frown since it was from my E-mail instead my Fanfiction Account. "Che… was expecting from Fanfiction instead the Email." as I swore, I click the E-mail. While browsing, I saw a familiar Company Name that I never expect to see inside my inbox, **Bethesda**.

The dopamine inside my brain starts gear up the moment I saw the famous **Bethesda** **Game Company** sending a message to me out of nowhere. I click as fast as I can to read the content of the message, and it stated.

 _ **[Dear Hancock,**_

 _ **Congrats! You received a special invitation from us. We are inviting you to be our first special guest to try our new Pip-boy 2017 Mk 1 prototype. Send us a reply if you are accepting this invite.**_

 _ **Warning: Do not copy or share this message to anyone else. If you did, you and the person you shared will be terminated.]**_

As I read the content, I already make a reply message. Getting invited by **Bethesda** , the Game Company created Fallout series that I loved is something I should be blissfulness. Though the Warning does make me hesitate but hey this is once a life time for me. The moment I click Send ***CRASH*** suddenly some sort Tin Can smash from my bedroom window, which surprise me and cause me to jump from my chair.

My Instinct telling to back away from that thing but as they say **"Curiosity killed the cat"**. The moment I try to examined it, white smoke spewing out from the thing, causing me to cough and lose my conscious afterward.

* * *

 _ **-Present, Unknown Location-**_

Yup, I have been kidnapped. The message was a hoax, and now I'm definitely dead man. Sighing in disappointment, I try relaxing my body as I preparing what I'm going to do. Then I look the man in front of me and asked him.

"Hey, I got a question. Are you guys from **Bethesda**?"

The man in black raises his brow from my question. Soon, his hand reaches toward his coat and pulled out a **9mm Handgun** from his coat and said.

"Yes young man, we're from **Bethesda** " he confirmed.

 _Bethesda my ass!_ I said in my thoughts. I gulped and retreat myself against the car seat and look down between my feet and said. "boi…."

When I am looking the front of the windshield, I noticed we are entering a tunnel. As I turn around to ask something, they suddenly blindfold me as my view becomes dark. They pull me up me out from the van as it stop and start dragging me to somewhere.

* * *

 _ **-Unknown Location, Unknown Facility-**_

They unblindfolded me, though my vision are blur as light dazzled through my eyes which I'm trying to adjust. Soon my vision became clear, although I didn't expect to see an Old Men in front of me. He is sitting on an expensive chair while drinking some tea.

"Hello there, Welcome to My Facility." the old man said. While I look my surrounding and I saw several armed guards beside and behind me. In this situation it can be described as, _Your Fuck!._

Right I need to calm down and thing what I possible can do to stay alive. Firstly, _Escaping;_ definitely out of question right now since I'm unarmed and my speed isn't that fast to evade been capture much less evading a bullet. Second, _Surrender;_ though it might be the safest right now, there might a chance they kill me or worst experiment me.

… _I hate my life._ As I though myself, I already made the decision.

"You guys are definitely from not **Bethesda**. Hell! The Email are definitely a hoax." I said. "But the real question is _what do you want from me?_ "

The old man chuckle, he put down his tea and start walking towards me.

"Yes, We're not from **Bethesda** , but we're didn't lie about the content." I look at him with that damn smug face as he speak, "Please forgive us for this unpleasant situation. We are doing this so our secrecy are safe. Nevertheless we will do our best to your experience to be enjoyment and memorable. As long you _COOPERATE_ with us, you will be fine."

He walks away from me and head to the wall and press some switch that open a secret door.

"Come, we going to change your clothes before our test begins." I can only sighed in defeat, knowing that I am powerless in this situation since there is now way I can decline. So against my will, I follow him without any complains.

* * *

 _ **-Locker Room, Unknown Facility-**_

He went to the Locker Room and opens a locker that shown a two-unique gear hanging inside it. He explain, "The one on the left is a _**[**_ _Lone Wanderer Jumpsuit_ _ **]**_ , and the other one is a _**[**_ _NCR Vetera-_ "

"I will be choosing the _**[**_ _NCR Veteran Ranger_ _ **]**_ , Please!" I interrupted him before he can finished his sentence. The old man only responds in smile and said. "No Hesitation, Eh."

While I'm in the middle of wearing the _**[**_ _NCR Veteran Ranger_ _ **]**_ gear, I ask the Old Man for the reason why they letting me wear it.

His respond isn't what I want though, "Well, we are just making sure our guest are happy and satisfied of our serviced. Also this will make our Test Sub- ah I mean _**[**_ _Special Guest_ _ **]**_ to familiarize during the examination, also it make cooperate much easier. Nevertheless just think of it as a Gift from us."

 _Familiarize My Ass!_ They basically given me a Well-made [ _NCR Veteran Ranger]_ Armor just so I could start comfortable around them. Though to be honest, I starting to liking them right now. Don't get wrong since I only liking them because of the Armor. Especially I able to wear it as it one of my Wish List. So Right now I'm quite happy, despite the Bad situation I'm currently in. _Haha… I think I'm crazy right now._

After I set up my _**[**_ _NCR Duster Coat_ _ **]**_ and put on the helmet, I nod to the Old Bastard stating I'm Ready. He simply smile and open another hidden door. He order me to step in, as I enter all I see white tiles, walls and a huge brown case on top of the table.

Suddenly a squeak of a speaker echoed across the room which irritated me since it hurt my ears for awhile.

" _Now Ranger, let us begin the test. Follow our instruction if you don't want yourself to get hurt."_ As he given the instruction, I must abide less I want get myself killed. _"Walk towards the table. Open the case and wear it on your arm."_

I followed as instruct, as I open the Case it reveal a _**[**_ _PiP-Boy_ _ **]**_. "Holy Shit! Those guys aren't playing around!" I muttered in surprised and excitement. I wear it on my left arm with no hesitation and wait for the effect.

Then a seizure kicks in, causing me to scream agonizingly; "AAARRRGHHHHH! GODDAMIT!" The pain feels like a thousand knife just pierce on to my brain which made me feel powerless and weak.

After the agonizing experience, a Digitize Word start to pop up on my HUD View.

 _ **[Welcome to PIP-BOY 2017 MK 1]**_

 _ **[Adjusting to New User]**_

 _ **[Adjustment Complete]**_

 _ **[All Options are Ready to Use]**_

"All right, looking good. Proceed to next Room, Ranger." Speaker said. _LOOKING GOOD!? I ALMOST DIED THERE._ I scream in my thoughts. I want to complain and curse those people for all I went through but doing so will cause me problem and lead me to Death. So against my wish, I follow their instruction.

As I enter the Next Room, what I saw was a Wide _**[**_ _Shooting Ground_ _ **]**_ and a Rifle with two pistol on the top table.

The Rifle looks like a _**[**_ _Holorifle_ _ **]**_ and the two pistol seem to be a mini version of it. _Is this a real weapon? Are they going to make use a Real Lethal Weapon?_ Before I can even protest, the voice speaker interrupts me.

"Before you going ask something, the Weapon are non-lethal. It's just a prototype, so don't worry if it ricocheted and accidentally hit you. The effect are like been tased which is two or three time then normal _**[**_ _Tazer_ _ **]**_ but don't worry since it won't kill you. Either way just use the gun and shoot the Target Dummies."

"Those asshole..." I grumbled as I picked up the rifle and turn off the safety switch. I adjust the rifle and trying to aim, then trigger. Surprisingly it doesn't recoil instead a blue light beam shot out from the muzzle of the rifle. The light beam travel and heats the chest of target dummy only leaving a trace of bruise from it.

"My, this quite surprising. The last time we fired it, the blew up the user face. Glad the rifle are stable this time~ Such Adjustment~ Now we probably able create Lethal Type~ _HAHAHA~"_

the old men comment.

"You do know I can hear you, now it make me more nervous." muttering with a hint of worried.

" _Now pick both pistol and use_ _ **[**_ _V.A.T.S_ _ **]**_ _before shooting."_ as they told me while ignoring my nervousness.

Three dummies run towards me. Suddenly my body react itself as if my own instinct, I lift both pistol while press the _**[**_ _V.A.T.S_ _ **]**_ button. My jaw drop as I witness time moving slow in my view. Instinctively I select all three target and mentally select the _Execute_ button.

 _*gasp*_

 _That was intense, I didn't know I could move like that. But to think they make something like this is quite unbelievable..._

 _PING!_

Then after a sudden ping sound, Digitized word appear on my left vision.

 _ **[Achievement Unlock]**_

 _ **[Bang! Bang! Pow! Hit them in Speed of Light]**_

 _ **60xp gained**_

 _ **Reward: 2x Stimpack**_

 _Huh? What happened?_ b _e_ fore I able to ask question, they interrupt me again... _"Good~ Good~ Now try to digitize them from your_ _ **[**_ _PIP-Boy_ _ **]**_ _."_

I did as instruct, I point my hand at all three weapon and try concentrated. Suddenly the weapon are actually digitizing and been absorb to my inventory. I notice my _ **[**_ _PIP-Boy_ _ **]**_ spark a bit, though I ignore it as I continue the test instead.

"All Right then! What next?" I excitedly ask them.

"For the next one, I want you select your map on the HUB. From there select the Auto location and click the **[** Fast Travel **]** , just select YES."

I did as they told. The moment I press YES, I was expecting something to happened but instead nothing happens

"um… Guys? Its not worki-" Before I managed to complete my sentence, static appear on my _**[**_ _PIP-Boy_ _ **]**_ then suddenly my body become weak and heavy. Moment after I fell to the ground as if been step by heavy object. I was going to ask help but as I turn, I see a big black sphere shape absorbing my feet. As darkness consumes me, my conscious start fading away.

* * *

 _ **-Monitoring Room. Old man P.O.V-**_

After the fast travel failure, panic rise and spread with in the room. Our systems are going haywire because of the unknown energy that boy created. Now my top researchers are trying to resurrect the system while trying to track that brat!

" **WHAT HAPPENED?! TELL ME WHERE IS THE BOY NOW!** " I shout in frustration.

"Sir, we can't track him and the signal are lose." replied by one of the researcher.

" **THEN DON'T LOSE HIM DAMN IT!** " I shout back.

After a few minutes of panic, our signal went online and the terminal is back to normal as quiet follow through the room.

"Now, Where is he?" I ask.

"Sir, we lost him..."

"We can't pin out his location and his Vital Scan went offline too."

"All we can say is either his died, transfer in another world or worse trap between space and time for eternity." The head of researcher was tremble in fear while replied to me.

I went quiet and grief for his death. We may be harsh but we really do care our test subject safety, we always make sure our test subject are safe and protected before we test them.

There a reason why I gave him those gear as they are good protection against prototype rifle but nevertheless we unable prevent his fate. I made the decision and stated.

"All Right! Listen Up Everyone! Test Subject: _**[**_ _Hancock Smith_ _ **]**_ are presumed dead. His death won't be in vain, We will remember and honor the sacrificing he had made for the Sake of _**[**_ _Human Advancement_ _ **]**_. Thus gather any information we got and proceed on making _**[**_ _PIP-BOY 2018 Mk 2 project_ _ **]**_."

* * *

 _ **-Gensokyo, Misty Lake. Yukari P.O.V -**_

On the middle of sunny day in Gensokyo. There stood a blond hair woman hovering on the gap above the lake. She is currently observing the inhabitant with an expression of boredom on her face.

 _She had a long golden blond hair passes through her shoulder with ribbons design on it and wear a white mop hat with thin red ribbon attach in front of it. her dress is like a Japanese and Chinese like combination with color of pale pink and purple. She is carrying an open pale pink parasol rest over on her shoulder. Lastly, her looks are very gorgeous and beautiful. Even a word beautiful is not enough to describe her elegance. The only person that befitting with this description is the youkai sage herself._ _ **[**_ _Yukari Yakumo_ _ **]**_

I yawned while observing the inhabitants of Gensokyo. Truthfully I was hoping to get something to entertain or interest me but everything is normal.

"I'm _bored_ ~" I muttered in sluggish manner. "Everything look normal, Nothing interesting happened at all…. I care who nor why but at least give me something interesting to do~ "

Then suddenly an Unknown energy interrupt my border. I search for the source of unknown energy and what I find was a Dark Sphere floating above the lake near from my position.

 _Not what I have in mind but I take it~_

As I was about to investigate it, the Sphere fades away and reveal a man.

This stop me for a second before realizing he was falling in mid air. _Whoops~~ Almost forgot there~~_

I enter to my gap then reappear near the unconscious man and catch him. Surprisingly, he was very light for a man. I re-enter my gap and appear at shore. I carried him out in bridal style and place him down gently on the ground while observing him.

 _Now for the little fish_

The human male had a helmet with a fearsome mask while its eye lens glowing in red and he wear a brown scarf around his neck. As for the body part, he had a brown duster coat while the under is steel chest plate and a military pants for lower part. _From my observation, he is an outsider somehow belong to some military branch I guess. A soldier maybe?_

Now what to do with him….. Interrogate him and _kindly_ ask how he able to break through my borders?

…..

 _Nay~ That will immediately spoil the fun part~_

I will get the answer one way or another anyway. Letting him roaming freely and do his own stuff are much exciting then knowing them. Plus, I know he will be great entertainment for me or pawn for future use.

 _Fufufufufu~~~_

I was excited and curious how he will survived and interact with the locals. Speaking of local, I didn't see his face. I wonder what he look like under that mask?

 _Taking a peek wouldn't hurt~_

My hand soon reach the man mask, so I can take off his mask and see what he looks like. Suddenly the man grabs my wrist which made me yelp which I let my guard down for a while.

"Please… don't leave me... I …*snore*" the man stated before return to his sleep.

I sighed, glad he just having nightmare then went back to sleep instead. That means he didn't see his savior face, fortunately my identity still safe and still secrecy from him for the while.

Though he probably going wake up soon, I need to leave before he awake.

I retreat back my wrist from his hand, then I stood up and enter my gap which I created a while ago.

From there I watch the human from my gap. Observing and waiting for my _Potential Entertainer_ to wake up.

 _To be continued~_

 _.._

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **This is an edited version of chapter 1. Thanks to Roxses7299, and his editing skill my chapter is easier to understand, and direct to the point. Thank you, and enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2 the wanderer

**Author note:**

 **I don't own touhou it belongs to ZUN, and I don't own some reference and ability from Fallout it belong to Bethesda or Obsidian. I only own my O.C. now please enjoy~~~**

Chapter 2: Awakening in New world.

 **[Updating Pip-Boy 2017 Mk 1 v 2.0]**

 **[Radio/music player available]**

 **[Inventory option available]**

 **[updating V.A.T.S 95%]**

 **[updating stats 80%]**

 **[updating Data Menu 80%]**

 **[updating Map 80%]**

 **[ commencing electric shock to resurrect user: Hancock Smith]**

"Gasped!"

My eye shot open, and completely awoken from the electric shock that produce by my pip-boy. I sat up while my hand is placed on my chest just to support my aching body from getting up. Also, my vision is too hazy that I am unable to see the view in front of me, so I try to fix my eye by blinking it to clear my vision.

While I trying to clear up my vision. I also patting my body to check if my gear has damage or worse that my body have wounds. Luckily, my helmet, mask, gear, and my body seems all right after all.

I sigh in relief because everything is A O.K. then my face turns to deadpan when my vision became clear.

The shooting range, the test room, the speaker, and that old bastard that I knew are no longer here. Instead I am in the shore, where the lake is vast, and crystal clear, and covered by mist. Also, the other side of the lake were covered by ranges of mountains, and hills that are abundant of green healthy trees. Plus, the wind is very cool, fresh, and chilling compare back home in the urban city were wind is nothing, but polluted and irritating to skin. Either way, its magnificent. The sight was like taken from the canvas that painted by professional painter. Except this one I can enjoy it without paying a money for the entrance of the expensive art exhibition.

"yeah truly beautiful, and magnificent, but where the hell I am?" I muttered in sarcasm.

I stood up, and stretch my body for some time. while, my duster begun to billow from the wind. Then I began to concentrate, and thinking about the situation that I am in right now.

Judging from what I remember, I remember the fast travel failed. Then a black sphere appeared from nowhere and that black sphere begun to suck me in. And now I am here standing in the shore of the lake away from civilization. The only conclusion that I can come up, is that I somehow got transfer from another place.

Where's my proof? Well it's here man. I can see my surroundings, I am sweating, breathing, and I can feel the chill of the fresh air. These five senses of mine tells me clearly that I am not dead yet, but alive.

Somehow, if this thing is not real, then I will start considering myself that I am mentally unstable. But hey, on the bright side I am finally free, and far away from those assholes who kidnap me. Now the question is, is this place are still in America or on my world.

My forehead starting to sweat when the question of world pop on my head. I am now started to feel fear because of the possibility that I might be no longer in my homeland or worse I am no longer in my world

I shook my head, and smack my gas mask cheeks to distract myself from my disturbing thoughts. Because I knew thinking more about it will only led to panic which is not helpful to my situation right now. then I remember that I have a pip-boy…and pip boy have map.

"fuck!" I shout in frustration. "why the hell did I forget that?"

I pull up my pip-boy to check the map then I saw the map option is unavailable, and still updating. I am dumfounded for a while. Then I check the other option on my pip-boy. the stats, the VATS, and Data menu are all unavailable, and updating. Luckily, the inventory, and the radio is still working properly.

"well shit! Man. Of course, it's a god damn prototype why I am not surprised" I said to myself with a tone of an infuriation. "well atleast, the inventory, and radio is working. Gotta take all my weapon out before this thing glitch again."

I took all the weapons out of my inventory because I don't know when will the inventory begin its update like the other option on my pip-boy. At least when that happen I am armed, and ready.

As I pull out every weapon I had from my pip-boy. I put the 2 holo pistol on my pistol holster. Then I slung the holo rifle over to my shoulder. Now, I am prep and ready,

well the map is still updating,so I still have no idea where I am. And waiting here for rescue to come (if they will come) and do nothing will only waste my time, plus I don't have food, and a shelter. Without food, I will starved to death, and without proper shelter I might die from heat stroke. So, my only option is to wander around this wood, and find out where the hell I am, or if possible, find some locals.

I sighed in despair, because my options for my situation are very limited.

"well become a test subject they said, it be fun they said" I said while I look dejected under the mask.

I shrug my shoulders, and draw my rifle. From there I began to hitchhike my way to the depths of this godforsaken woods.

* * *

 **-Youkai forest-**

It's been an hour ever since I left the lake. Walking on this land feels like it takes forever. Also, the heat rays of the sun, and the rough terrain of the forest are not helping to my situation.

Gasp! Gasp! Gasp!

I am running out of breath, and my knee is starting to get numb. Soon, my body will feel exhausted and worse I might lose my conscious from fatigue. And that Is not good. So, I decide to stop, and take a break.

I look around to see if there is good spot to take a break. Then here I found a big tree with a great shades to rest under it. I walk towards that tree. From there I take off my rifle from my shoulder and lay it against the tree. And then I sat down and lay my body against it.

I closed my eye, and sigh in relief because my body can finally get some chance to rest for a bit.

Ping!

My eye shot open as the sound of ping just disturb my rest. Then digitized word start appearing again on my view.

 **[challenged complete]**

 **[Hiker]**

 **[travel 15km to complete these challenged]**

 **150xp**

 **Special Reward: learned Nihongo**

"何? (what?)" I said.

My eyes blinking, and my jaw drop when I just suddenly spoke a different language other than English. Before I able to speak up, a message box appears on my vision and its said.

 _Nihongo language skill (totally recommended)_

 _Nihongo is a national language of the Japan. Most local of this land speak Nihongo. Totally recommended to use it to communicate with them._

 _Note: you can change language in Data Menu (update 85%)_

I sigh in relief that I am still in my world. Now, I know that I am in Japan. I don't know why I got teleport here, but at least I did not get transfer in another world, which is great because there is a chance that I can return home. Well this information ease me for a bit.

"Now, how the hell I will swim back and cross the pacific? Bah! Worry that later. First, I must find food, and locals here. If not then I be dead before I be able to go back in America. Well, on the bright side. Thank to this pip-boy I be able to communicate to the locals here easily. Now, without further ado. I am going back to sleep." I said on my own thoughts.

Before I shut my eyes off, my ears twitch when I heard birds cawing from east of here. Then a loud scream follows.

"kyaaaaaa!"

Ping!

 **[quest update: My Firefly. Please be my light, And guide me]**

 ***investigated the sound.**

I stood up quickly as I can, and grab the holo rifle from the tree. After that, I look at my compass on my HUD to see where the sound come from. I saw the objective mark is located on the East. Just as I suspected the sound of distress that I hear are also come from the east. I don't know how the quest system able to find the source of the problem, but I am glad it did.

I turn off the safety of the rifle, and loaded it with new magazine. Then I dashed through the woods, while my duster coat flying behind me. From there, I keep running, and running, and hoping that I will be able to make it in time.

..

* * *

"BASTARD ! IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS" the hair teal girl shout as her body was wrap around by some tentacles.

To be honest, I thought being engulf by black-hole, and teleport to another country is the most bizarre thing I experience in my life. Never have i been so wrong.

"HAH! YOU THINK THAT WILL SCARED ME YOU LIL BUG. JUST GIVE UP, AND BE MY MEAL" shouted back by the overgrown Venus flytrap.

From there I, the NCR ranger (lol I am just high school student) stood between the 20-foot-tall Venus fly trap, and a little girl that wrap around by the roots of overgrown plant. So, I am now questioning myself whether this place that I just teleport in is really the Japan that I knew of.

"oh no.." the girl said as she closes her eye preparing for the worse. "somebody please help me…"

I snap back to reality as soon as I realise what's happening here. The girl is in danger, and she is pleading for help. And the only one who can help her is me. I don't know who she is, but that girl does not deserve that kind of death, and no one does. That's why, I am willing to risk my life to prevent that from happening.

finally, I decide to take an action.

I aim my holo rifle towards the monster, and I kneel to the ground to have better control of my gun. Then I remember my holo rifle is non-lethal. That means if I just shoot it any part of these overgrown plant. It will only tickle him, and lead to no damage. So, I must find some weak spot.

As I am searching for weak spot I noticed something on the Venus Flytrap head.

"there the eyes, the damn plant Got eyes" I said on my own thoughts.

I aim at the bastard eyes. And squeeze the trigger of my rifle. From there the digitize blue beam travel, and hit the Venus flytrap eyes, and fried it.

"AAARRRHHHH! MY EYES MY EYES IT PAAIIIINSSS" the monster scream in agony while its eye is fried, and smoking from the beam.

Soon, the roots that wrap around the girl are starting to loosen off. And then she begun to fell in the mid-air.

I notice she is falling in the mid-air. So, I slung the rifle over my shoulder, and quickly stood up and dashed for her. Then I leaped, and catch her under in my arms on the mid-air. Then I smoothly landed on the ground. From there I stay away some distance from the monster who just screaming in agony.

Then, I settle her in the ground, and saw her full figure.

She had childlike appearance, and she looks like between 11 or 12 yrs old. Her short hair is coloured teal and had an antenna in her head. She wears a white shirt with stylized short sleeves, a black cape with red lining. And a baggy blue short. Lastly, her looks are very adorable. Those rosy cheeks of hers, and that cutie appearance. It almost made my nose bleed from her cuteness. *cough* either way, somehow my guts tell me that this girl is not normal.

Her eyes begun to open slowly. Then she notices that there is a shadow over her. So, she decides to look up to see who is blocking her view. Then her face froze as she saw the dark figure over her.

The creature wears some strange clothe. Clothes that she never seen before. And those eyes. Those bloody eyes that staring her soul makes her skin shiver and giving her goosebumps. Whatever that thing is, that thing is more dangerous than that plant. So, she decides to fight for her own life from this creature.

She begun to back away from me while I see the fear that lingers on her face. And then she pulls some card from her baggy short pockets. Then the Card is beginning to glow.

I understand why she is acting like that. waking up, and see a guy standing over you. While that guy wearing an intimidating gear, and a red visor staring at your face. I am surely it will flip you off. And now I starting to feel bad because I am scaring this innocent girl. Either way, whatever she is trying to do, I must calm her down.

I raised my hand up in the air, to let her notice that I am not here to hurt her.

"woah, woah! easy girl I am sorry I did mean to scare you. I am here to help yo-" Before I am able to finish my sentence. Some sort of tentacle wraps around my legs. And then it suddenly pulls me off to the ground.

"AAAHHH! I see enough hentai to know where this shit going." I said jokily while being drag by the tentacle in the ground.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU HUMAN TO DISTURB MY MEAL. BECAUSE OF THAT I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" the monster shout, while its mandible spread open.

While I'm being drag towards him. I reach for my holster, and pull up my two holo pistol. Then I aim my two pistols towards the freak face, and squeeze the trigger.

"eat some lead you motherfucker! Come get some" I shout back while I am firing my pistol.

The bullet is doing some damage to the monster which made the beast groan in pain. And the freak knew this prey will not go down without a fight. So, the Venus flytrap decide to disarm the human.

The freak pulls out more roots from the ground. And these huge roots are slithering towards me.

I noticed the monster plan against me. The overgrown plant is trying to disarm me by using its root to seize my arm and stop me from using my gun. So, I focus my firepower towards the incoming roots.

At first, I manage to hit the arms that coming to the left side. Then suddenly two arms appear to my right side, so I aim my two pistols towards the two arms and shoot them.

After frying those arms, another two arms coming from left side, and right side. therefore, I decide to aim my each pistols on both sides. Then I pull the trigger, and blast those arms away.

The monster growl, at his prey because the human manages to destroy his roots. So, he decides to throw the man in the midair, and shake him off, so that the man will become dizzy, and unable to defend itself.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream as I was thrown off in the air. Then the bastard roots grab my foot, and begun to shake me off. And it made my stomach twist.

"fuck! The bastard trying to shaking me off. If this keeps up I will not be able to shoot straight" I said to my own thoughts.

 **[V.A.T.S update complete]**

I smiled as I saw the message on my view. I reach for my pip-boy to activate my trump card. Then time move leisurely, and everything I saw is begun to moving slowly.

I turn my head downward. And I saw four arms heading towards me slowly. Then, I select the four targets, and execute the special ability. My aim suddenly moves in the speed of light, and I successfully manage to land a shot on every target.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE." the freak shout in rage.

"Boi! you just activated my trap card" I said cockily. With a smug face under the mask.

The monster is daze. Now it's the right time to escaped. I aim my two pistols at the root that are holding my legs. And pull the trigger.

Click! Click!

 **[reload]**

"Aw shit man..'' I said in disbelief.

"HAHAHA! Looks like your wand is not working human" the Venus flytrap said with a smile on his face.

The freak spread his mandible. And preparing to eat me. While I just close my eyes and brace for my end.

"Ah God. This is it. the end of my journey. Well I hope the poor girl manage to run away.'' I said to my own final thoughts.

"hold on I am coming to get you!" the hair teal girl shout.

My eye shot open as I heard the girl voice. I turn my head around, and saw the hair teal girl floating above the ground.

 _Firefly sign: Meteor on Earth_

The girl begun to release a barrage of green, and blue energy orb. The energy orb somehow behaves in different pattern. The green orb is moving in spiral shape, and the blue orb travel forward, and spreading in different pattern.

My eyes went wide, and my jaw drop. As I am witnessing another bizarre thing in my life. Now, I truly want to know if this world is really in Earth.

The monster face turn to pale as he saw a barrage of Danmaku bullets coming towards him. he knew dodging the bullets is impossible for him, due to his large size. Therefore, instead of defending himself. he stood there, and wait for the inevitable end to come.

The root that wrap in my leg begun to loosen, and drop me. As I am fallen in the mid-air. I cross my arm to protect my head from the fall. I groan in pain as I hit the ground. Luckily, I have a veteran ranger gear to protect me from any fall injuries.

From there, I watch the monster screaming in agony while being engulf by barrage of energy orb bullet. Now, the beast is down, and it's the right time to flee.

I ran towards where the girl floating. As I saw her landing on the ground. I walk towards her, and grab her wrist which made her surprised. And carry her in bridal style. From there, I begun to dashed through the depths of this weird forest, and ran as far as away as I can from the unconscious monster. While I am hoping that the monster will not follow us.

To be continued-

 **Author note:**

 **Wassup! i am back. Yeah I decide to put a second chapter to convince you guys that I am not abandoning this series. In all honesty, I have a lot of plan in this series. Well the only thing that prevent me from writing more is because of my lack of writing, and grammar skills. But, because of your support it motivated me more to write. So, please guys bear with me as I try to improved my English skills.**

 **Oh if you guys wonder about the skills, level, and perks of Hancock. Don't worry after I post chapter 3 I will also post his character Stats maybe let see. So see you guys again in next chapter. peace~~**


	3. Chapter 3 the wanderer

**Chapter 3: there's no way i be able to return home.**

Once, I finally get out of the woods, and got in the opening grassland. I stop running, and stand there to catch my breath.

"*gasp* *gasp* whew. I never ran like that before through all my life" I said while wheezing.

I look behind my back in the woods to check if the monster still following us. Gladly, there are no one behind me. _That means I already lost him_. I sigh in relief that were finally safe.

" ummm…Mister I appreciate for helping me to escape..but can you put me down now.." the hair teal girl said while her eyes are averting from me, and her rosy cheeks began to blush.

"oh..i am..s-sorry..here let me put you down" I replied while my voice cracking up from realization that I still carrying in her bridal style which make me worried that my actions is making her uncomfortable.

I gently put her down in the ground. Then she stands there, and starts brushing her clothes with her hands. After that, she looks up, and stare at me. Before, I be able to speak up she suddenly hover from the ground, and began to float around me. Observing me.

"um..hey thanks for saving me back..there" I said awkwardly.

She did not respond. Instead she continued her observation. Which is making me a bit uncomfortable. Not for long she stops floating, and return to her original position then she gazes at me again.

"umm..what are you? And what did you do back there? Is that magic?" I asked her trying to get her attention.

"what, you don't know Danmaku?" she asked while she tilts her head in the side.

"umm..Danmaku? I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." I replied in confusion.

She did not reply. Instead she closed her eyes, and bring her hand up on her chin. Then she began to ponder.

"something is wrong?" I asked trying to get her attention again.

"alright I know what you are now!" she exclaimed.

She points her finger at me while her eyes are glimmering like stars. Judging from her reaction somehow she found the answer she been looking for.

"judging from your essence, your bizarre clothes, and your reaction to Youkai, and Danmaku. That tells me one thing. You are HUMAN OUTSIDER!" she concluded.

"whoa..whoa..human outsider?..youkai?..Danmaku?.hold on, don't leave me hanging here. Please tell me what you are talking about" I asked her as I trying to find out what she is talking about or finding out where I am.

"well seems you saved my life from that overgrown plant, outsider. I think it's fair to tell you more about this land." She replied kindly.

From there, she began to explain it all to me about this strange place that I got into.

* * *

..

* * *

After, a long history about this land they called _Gensokyo_. I sit down in the grass, and bring my arm up against my helmet. Then I start digesting all the information that I got from this youkai girl.

So, _Gensokyo_ …huh. A world that got separated from Japan because of the increasing of scientific technology, and skeptical human in the outside world which made the youkai hard to live there. Because of that the youkai forced to isolate themselves from outside world, and refuged here. All that remains here in this place is the youkai and some humans who belong to the bloodline of exorcist or magician.

 _Well the Gensokyo, and its resident is not my problem. The real problem is the Great Hakurei Border. The Border that keep this place separated from the japan. And the border that prevent the inhabitants from getting in, and out from this place. In conclusion, I am stuck here forever._

I sigh in despair as I realized that I am in very fucked up situation right now.

As I look up, and I see the hair teal girl in front of me kneeling, and looking at me with worried expression. I raise my left hand to the girl to state that _I am fine._

"don't worry I am fine. I just realized that going home is impossible. Even if I able to get out of this place. Japan will be another problem. Without money, and connection in Japan. Going back home to the west will be impossible" I said while I am dejected under the mask.

"Then stay here human." she said.

"huh?" I response in confusion.

"that's right, try to live here in _Gensokyo_. You know you are not the only outsider that got drifted here. Some outsider who is still alive today are living in this world. And if you decide to live here I am sure you be able to adapt here easily." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"she right, I can't give up, and throw my towel so early. Living here is the most possible option I have. Plus, if I lived here I might be able to find my own purpose again. My grandma once said, _'where must we go, we who wander this strange land, in search of our better selves._ ' Also, I don't have anyone to return home. Most of my relatives already disown me, and those who love me already passed away…" I said on my own thoughts.

I stand up, and puff my chest proudly. "you're right. I give it a shot" I said. "now can you tell me what is Danmaku"

"well, Danmaku is a bullet curtain magic and it's a one of the way to fight your opponent during the spell card duel. The spell card rule system is created, and implemented by the miko named Reimu Hakurei. Its purpose is to give the weak youkai, and human some fighting chance against stronger youkai. Also, this the only way to deal our dispute peacefully, so it prevents bloodshed between human, and youkai. Well the problem is this rule is not bound to human outsider, so they end up getting eaten by other youkai despite of the rule." She explained diligently.

"well, that shucks. Anyway so, the human here can use magic?" I asked.

"yes, but the human outsider's no that's why they end up staying in village, but you…" she replied.

"oh..haha..that's a..uh..its not magic, it's my pip-boy, and my holo rifle..um-ah how should I explain this to you. *ahem* well anyway. We been talking for a very long time, and we did not have a chance to introduce ourselves" I said while I am trying to change the subject.

Her antenna bug like, perk up as she remembers that she hasn't introduce herself to him. she bowed her head as quickly as she can to apologized. While there is a hint of blush rising from her cheeks.

"Forgive me! Forgive me! I apologize for my rudeness. I been talking for very long that I forgot to introduce myself"' she said in worried tone.

I raise my both hand to state to her that _its fine._ "hold on, hold on. There is no need to apologise. Its just introduction. There is nothing wrong about it. relax will ya~" I response as I trying to calm her down.

"its that so well thank you human" she sighs in relief. "I am Wriggle Nigthbug, known as firefly youkai. And again, thank you for saving me." She introduced herself, while she pulls her arms towards me to perform hand shakes.

"likewise, its good to meet you. My name is Hancock Smith just call me Hancock" I introduced back, and shook her hand.

"Smith-san calling your first name might be rude, and we just met. Also…I am youkai" she protests.

"I told you call me by my first" I said in calm manner. "listen, for any person that I help or who help me is considered as friend of mine. Youkai or human I will befriend them mostly for those people who are kind to others and to me"

"we..well, okay. se..seems fair. Then you can call my first name too. Hancock-san" wriggle said as the heat on her cheeks are not dissipating yet.

"ok. Its good to know that I can call your first name Wriggle." I confirmed.

"alright. Now, Wriggle I am wondering what are you doing in the forest?" I asked.

"oh, me in the forest. Well you see. Some of my kins or insects have been asking for help to me. They said there was a huge youkai plant in that spot that keep terrorizing their home. Since, I am youkai bug its my job to aid them. So, I decide to investigate it by my own." She answered.

"By your own! That's dangerous you going to get yourself killed. Well you almost got killed there though" I replied with worried.

"oh, you don't have to worry Hancock-san. I am a youkai. I don't **die** that easily. Even if I did **die**. I just revived back from the **death**. So, don't sweat it." She replied with a wryly smile.

 **Death.**

Death is a familiar experience back than when I was child. Death is the one who responsible for taking my family away from me. and the one who responsible of the burn scar that cover half of my face. I tell you man its an awful, and depressing life that i got into. Because of the tragedy. it turns my whole life upside down, and it made me like a hollow shell for a very long years. that's why I swore to myself to help other people who are in distress, and I swore to made them happy, so that they will not experience the sorrow that I am going through.

After, the deep thoughts I return my mind to reality. Then I look at her sternly with my red visor of my mask. Which made her flinch.

"listen, I don't know how many times this happen to you, but please as your friend don't do it again. It hurts to see you or hear that you died or got yourself hurt. I don't want that. I don't want to see my friends getting themselves hurt. That's why I am asking you to be careful next time, and please call for help from any of your friend or me when you have trouble." I said with serious tone.

She looks down after I spoke to her. I start to panic as I see her began to look sad. I feared that she might be feeling gloomy right now because I am scolding her, and scaring her.

 _"Fuck! the least thing I want to do is to make a girl cry."_ I said to my own thoughts.

I kneel to the ground as I try to apologize to her, and cheer her up. "hey I am sorry. I didn't mean to get an-" Soon, my word was interrupt when I able to see her face under her head.

Her rosy cheeks ripened up like a tomato. While both of her hand is in her cheeks trying to hide her blush. _Why she is blushing so much! not complaining doe. Becuase of her reaction she just making herself much cuter which is Great~_

Wriggle rise her head so sudden, and look at my ruby eyes. "do you really mean that? do you really care about me?" she said as she waits for my response.

"yes of course I really mean that, Wriggle. I really care about you friend. So, will you promise me?" I said with a smile on my lips under the gas mask.

She nods her head furiously.

"yes, I promise to be careful, and I will ask for your help when I need it Hancock-san" she replied while her eyes gleamed like a star, and her cheeks is heating up like a frying pan.

"well that's good to hear" I said as I stand up, and adjust my _[NCR duster coat]_ , and my _[NCR veteran ranger helmet]_.

"Hancock-san since that you saved me, and you become my first human friend. You can ask anything you want from me, and I will fulfill it" she said cheerfully.

"really? Anything I want~" I replied in flirtatious manner.

"yes, anything..wait hold o-" before she realize what she just meant. I interrupt her with my request.

"can I touch your antenna ears. Wriggle." I requested while I am grinning under the mask.

"what!? No..ah..eh..well" she said while her rosy cheeks starts to heat up from my shameless request.

"you said I can ask anything right~" I said teasingly.

"yes..but..ah..um..my..Antenna is sensitive so.." she respond as her movement become clumsy, and she fidgeting between her fingers.

She unable to protest because of the pressure of her embarrassment. Therefore, she just closed her eyes waiting for Hancock-san to touch her antenna. While her heart thumping so hard as she senses his hand coming closer to her.

*rub* *rub* *rub*

She opens her eyes to see what I am doing. Then she sees my hand only patting her teal hair.

"Ahahahah! Relax Wriggle don't get so work up. Imma just playing with you." I said jokily.

She pouts her cheek as she realizes that I am teasing her. As I stop rubbing her hair, she punches me lightly at my steel chest.

"do it again Hancock-san. I will send a swarm of locust to chase you off" she warned me with the displeased look on her face.

I chuckle. "Oh, come on. A little joke will not hurt you." I replied with a smile. "*ahem* anyway jokes asides. Do you know any human settlement here in _Gensokyo_."

As soon as she hears my serious request. Her displease attitude suddenly turn to eagerness.

"yes, I know some human village here in _Gensokyo_. And its not far from here" she replied with enthusiasm.

"alrigh-whoa" before I be able to say something she suddenly pull my hand against her chest, and began to drag me around with her.

"please Hancock-san. Let me be your light, and guide you to human village" wriggle said. Then she turns her head towards me, and she gave me the cutest, and warmest smile I ever seen.

 _Holy shit that almost made my nose bleed._

 _ping!_

* * *

 **[quest updated: My firefly. Please be my light, and guide me home]**

 ***investigate the sound(complete)**

 ***help the girl, and defeat the monster(complete)**

 ***follow Wriggle to the human village(in-progress)**

 **Gained: 240xp**

 **Level up: 10~12!**

 **to be continued~**

* * *

next up:

Chapter 4: Human village.

Author note:

wassup, Homies. here is another chapter for you guys. i hope you guys like it. Also, yes i have a editor for now, and he been helping me from the first day. he help me improving my work, and my writing. Thanks to Roxses7299 (editor) support, he make a fantastic job for editing chapter 1, and i am very thankful to him.

also, forgive me if i explained the lore of gensokyo, and the spell cards rule poorly. i hope you guys don't mind it. don't worry i keep this story as close as the Canon. And, i will post another chapter this week because school is coming soon, and i am sure it will delay my work for a while, so i have to update one chapter to make it more interesting.

Thank you, and enjoy~


	4. Chapter 4 the wanderer

**Chapter 4: human village**

"are we there yet, Wriggle?" I asked.

"no" wriggle replied.

"are we there yet?" I asked again.

"no"

"are we-" before I can finish my sentence, the annoyed firefly youkai interrupted me.

"no! we aren't there yet can you please stop it Hancock-san jeez…" said Wriggle with irritated tone. As she was annoyed by my repetitive question.

"I will stop asking question if you get off my shoulders. Because my shoulders starting to ache" I complained.

"no way~ its feel great to sit on your shoulders. Plus, my knees are feeling numb from walking." Hair teal girl replied.

"what!? I am not your chair, also you can fly right! why don't you just fly in midair I'm sure it's more relaxing that way." I protested.

"hmm…you right Hancock-san. I can just fly away, and leave you all alone in this road" she said jokily.

"I..eh..ah..damn it…you got me this time" I sigh in defeat.

"hehehe~ that's a payback for teasing me earlier Hancock-san" said Wriggle with a cheeky smile.

She giggles as she celebrates that she is the victor of this argument. While I just look down, and admit my defeat.

Then, after a minute walk she began to ask question to me again.

"Hancock-san, what's with the helmet, and why you always hiding your face behind that spooky mask?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well, simply it offers a good protection against any lethal weapon, and hazardous object. As for why I'm hiding my face…. you see Wriggle what lies under this mask is something meant to be keep by myself. So, I'm afraid that I won't be showing my face to you or other people…for now." I said with a bitter smile under the mask.

"oh..." she said in worried tone. Wriggle frown as she starts to regret for asking him. The question she just asked somehow related to my past that not meant to be shared _._ Which she wished that she did not bring that up from the start.

I notice our atmosphere becoming low-spirited. Which is not the environment that I love. So, I decide to say something humor to break the bad atmosphere.

"wanna hear a joke?" I asked with a smile. Her eye brow rises as she heard my odd request. She bows her head, and looks at my mask, and nod her head.

"okay" she agreed.

"alright listen carefully, and don't interrupt me ok?" I said. "Alright, let's begin. A man hears a knock at his door he answers the door, and when he looks at the floor he finds a snail. The man says, _'what the heck'_ , and he picks up the snail, and throw him"

"what!? That so mean" said Wriggle in anger, and she glare at me while she pouts her cheek.

"I told you not to interrupt me, and let me finish ok" I said as I try to calm her down, and hoping not to anger her more. Luckily, I managed to calm her down, so she agreed to lend her ear to listen to me once more.

"phew, good. where do we left off? Oh yeah! He picks up the snail, and throw him" I said. "15 years later the man hears a knock at his door he answers the door, and the snail is back. The snail said, 'what was that for?'" I said with a sheepish smile hoping she get the joke.

She stayed silence for a while, and while she begun to digest the story that she just heard from me.

"pfft…Bwahahahaha" she burst to laughter as she finally gets the joke, while the tears of joy escaping from her eyes. "oh boy! you got me there Hancock-san hahahaha"

"Hancock-san, I appreciated what you are doing, and for trying to lighten up the mood, but seriously I am really sorry for asking a question like that, I didn't really mean to peeped on your own privacy. I hope you forgive for my recklessness" said Wriggle with a bitter smile.

"oh, its fine. it's not your fault" I said trying to convince her not to worry. "Either way, I am glad you get my joke.''

"yes, it's a bit disturbing, but it's a funny one" said Wriggle with a warm smile.

Then a headache kicks in my brain. Which make me groan in pain for a bit. Then digitize word start to appear in my vision.

 **[Welcome to PIP-BOY 2017 Mk 1 V.2.0]**

 **[update complete]**

 **[U.S Map deleted (file corrupted)]**

 **[Stats, Data menu, and Map are all available]**

 **[new feature added]**

 **[weapon upgrade added]**

 **[weapon abilities added]**

 **[fast travel is 100% safe and working properly now]**

 _100% safe? I don't know that 100% will convinced me it's safe to use. Because the FAST TRAVEL is the REASON why I am here_. I said on my own thoughts.

"are you alright?" she asked with concern.

''nah, I'm fine'' I replied with a sheepish smile.

''good! Coz, were finally here'' said Wriggle while she suddenly jumps out from my shoulders. Then she began to run ahead of me, and leaving me behind. "come, _the human village_ is this way follow me''

After that, I just realized my guide just left me here standing "hey! Wait for me" I shout while I run after her. Hoping, that I will be able to catch up with her.

* * *

"hey...*gasp*... I told you to…*gasp*…wait" I said while I try to catch my breath from running after her.

"look the human village is just down there" said wriggle while her hand pointing something below.

Then my eyes follow where her hand pointing. Then I look down from the top of hill were we standing. From there, I saw _the human village_.

The _human village_ is surrounded of rice fields, and protected by walls. And the size of the settlement is not that big, also not that small. Judging the number of house, and size of the place I am guessing there are 1000 or 2000 plus population of the _human village_. And the buildings…is not modern. The building design somehow come from old Japanese civilization that I often saw from Asian history books.

 _What was it Sengoku era or Meiji era or something…either way this building is primitive, and that means people here are still living in very primitive way…oh boy this is gonna be interesting._ Said on my own thoughts.

"all right what are we waiting for let's go'' I said in enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't come with you"

"eh?"

"well I have to meet my friend after this, also I don't think the human guards will like to see me…" said wriggle with a sheepish smile.

"I thought human, and youkai lived in harmony?" I asked in confusion.

"well we live in harmony, but it doesn't mean the human like us same goes for other youkai" she answers.

 _Hmm... so, there is still hatred between us, and the youkai. Even though they live in harmony, and coexist. Well I am not that surprise. Humans tend to segregate themselves to those who are different from them, and we also like to discriminate to each other for very long time. It's all written over in human history book. Even now, there are still discrimination in modern society, but not as extreme back in the past._ I said on my own thoughts.

I sigh, and shrugged. "well looks like this the end of our journey together." I said while I express my gratitude. "Thank you, Wriggle. Thank you for guiding me, and showing me the way to human village. Without your help, I'm sure I'm still wandering around, and lost in that forest for days."

"oh, it's not a big deal Hancock-san." Said wriggle with a shy smile while her cheeks start to heat up. "to be honest I should be the one to thank you for saving me, and for being kind to me…either way, were friends remember. Its normal thing to do for friends to help each other. Right?"

"yeah, your right "I confirmed. "well, it's time for me to go. Wish you luck, and stay safe Wriggle. Good bye, and I hope we see each other again" I said while I tip my helmet as a gesture of farewell.

"yeah, you too Hancock-san. Good-bye, and I really hope we see each other again" said Wriggle with a warm smile while she waves her hand.

From there, we bid our farewell, and we went our separate ways. While I began to hitchhike my way down the hill, and walk this lonesome road.

 **[quest clear!]**

 **[Reward:**

 **250xp**

 **3x stimpacks**

 **3x med-X**

 **2 perks point**

 **Lv up 12~14**

 **Weapon upgrade point: 1**

 **New holo rifle abilities: splitter ray turret]**

* * *

 **-Human Village** -

There two samurai soldiers guarding the human village entrance. One of them armed with Murata rifle, and the other have spear, and katana. The two guards having a sweet conversation, but soon their sweet conversation stops when one of the them notice a figure just beyond the horizon, and the figure is walking towards to them. The guard squinted their eyes trying to see the figure better. Then they finally get the better look on this lonesome stranger. The stranger wears a duster coat while his duster is billowing from the wind. Then he had a fearsome headgear with a bloodthirsty eye that send shivers to their spine.

"hey what should we do?" asked the rifle guard nervously.

"obviously stop him dimwit" replied by the spear guard.

They draw their weapon out, and point towards the duster man. The stranger flinch, and stop his movement.

"HALT!" rifle man shouted while he points his rifle towards him. "one wrong move, and you will get shot stranger."

* * *

After the long hike of this lonesome trip. I finally arrived in _human village_ gate. And there are two samurai guarding the gate. Somehow, they got spooked of my arrival. Thus, their rifle, and spear were drawn, and it all pointing at me

"oh boy" I muttered in worried tone.

I raise my both arms in the air to notify them that _I am harmless._

"what do you want youkai? If you want to get in show me your pass card first" asked the spear guard in hostility.

"I am not Youkai." I said hoping I will be able to convince them that I am not youkai. "I am human outsider I just got here recently. I cut myself if you want me proved that I am human."

After that, one of the guard toss the knife towards me, and it land on the ground. I pick it up, and hesitate for a while.

 _Oh boy, I wanna back down now…NO! don't be a puss! Man up boi it's just a cut. It's not going to be painful…right._ I said internally while my forehead starting to sweat from nervousness.

Without wasting any time, I slit the palm of my hand with it then blood start pouring out from my wound. Which made me groan in pain, and become terrified to the sight of blood. I show my wounds to guard to convinced them I am human.

The guards sigh in relief when they saw that I am bleeding like normal human. They drop their weapons, and one of them walk towards me, and begun to treat my wounds with bandaged.

"sorry for the hostility, stranger. We really thought that you are youkai. Well because of your wound it convinces us you are a human wearing a strange outsider clothes" The spear guard apologized while he treats my wound.

"no problem, you guys just doing your job to make sure the village is safe which is understandable" I forgave them.

"thank you for your understanding outsider" said the spear guard with a smile "Now I felt bad for treating you like this. To be honest, to all outsider I met you are the strangest, and scariest human outsider I ever seen."

"So, are you telling there is a great chance for me to win the first place of the scariest human outsider in the Halloween event? Oh boy I can't wait for the Halloween" I said in sarcasm.

"what?" the guards replied in confusion while they look at me in blank stare.

I chuckle. "Forget about it" I said while I try to change the subject. "So, I am not the only human outsider here in this world." I asked curiously.

"yep, every year. There will be two or one human outsider will just strangely get drifted away to this land. Heck, maybe some of them got eaten by youkai before they reach this place, so considered yourself as lucky. And don't ask me how they got here because I have no clue how they got drifted away from the outside, and got send here." Explained by the spear guard.

"hmm…that's interesting" I muttered.

"alright here we go" the spear guard said with satisfaction, after he treat my wound. "well. That's done. And you have our permission to access the village. Therefore, welcome to the _human village._ "

"thank you, sir, and thanks for treating my wound" I said with a smile on my lips.

"no problem, just stay out of the trouble stranger."

After, the little trouble that I got myself into in the gate. They finally decide to let me in the village. once I got in the entrance I began to observe the village street.

The street is littered of variety of shops from big, to small, and there is some are restaurant and bar too. The shop, and the street are filled of numerous human, and youkai consumer.

 _Well this is surprising seeing a youkai, and human walking side by side is not something you can see in outside world. Even though, the majority is human, and the youkai somehow avoiding any interaction with any human except the vendors of course. Either way, witnessing this makes me really feel that I am in different world._ Said on my own thoughts.

After, having deep thoughts I began to realize the people in the street are staring at my direction. I just shrug my shoulders, and walk off.

For every people I just passed by, they stop whatever they are doing, and begun to observe me. The human, and youkai has different reaction towards me. The human reacts with fear, and worried, so whenever I look at them they avert their eyes away from me, and they move away from my path.

Well for the youkai…they are not afraid from me instead they saw me as a threat or some worthy challenger. Either way, that sound bad. Sooner or later someone will approach me, and decide to challenge me. Which is fighting inside the village is one of the list, that I want to avoid. Therefore, I began to walk fast, and move far away from populated place.

After, a minute of wandering around the village I finally got out from the marketplace. And, found myself in some sort of residence area. By the way, the street it's not crowded compared to the marketplace which is a good sign.

Then, I saw something that picked my interest. I saw a rental book shop, name _Suzunaan._

"rental book shop eh. I wonder if they have a Gensokyo map" I said with curiosity. Without further ado, I decide to investigate the rental book shop. So, I walk towards the rental book store, and went inside in the book shop.

Inside the store is filled of mountain of books, and bookshelves. In the corner of the book shelves near the entrance, I saw a light red hair little girl with a twin tails hair style, and she is wearing a checkered kimono, and apron. She is carrying a bunch of books on her hand, and putting them in the empty bookshelves.

Then, she notices a shadow in the entrance. So, she stops what she is doing, and decide to greet their customer. When she finally got a good look at my terrifying appearance, her face froze. She squeaks, and drop the book, and began to run, and hide behind the counter.

"fuck..not again" I muttered as i am cursing to myself.

"Kosuzu, what was that noise?" asked the old man. The old man went out from the back door behind the counter. Then he saw me, and made him froze for a while. Then he calms down quickly, and proceed to greet me.

"welcome to Suzunaan rental book store" the old man greets me with a smile.

"forgive me sir, for scaring you, and the little girl. Let me tell you that I am not Youkai. I am a human outsider" I said hoping that my words are enough to convinced them that I am human. _Oh god please not another cut in the palm_

The old man sigh in relief. "well that explained the whole thing. Those bizarre clothes." Said the old man as he chuckles nervously. "alright Kosuzu, you heard the man his human. So, stop hiding."

"ye…yes! Grandpa"

The red hair little girl went out from her hiding spot. And there she stood, and stare at me. Then I began to introduce myself, so I can show my friendly side to them to ease the tension between us

"the name is Hancock Smith. Just call me Hancock. And I am really sorry for scaring you sir..." I introduced while I offer my hand for handshakes.

The old man stuttered from my friendly introduction for a while. Then he quickly calms down, and introduced himself with smile.

"The name is Akihiro Motoori. Owner of Suzunaan rental store" said Akihiro while he shook my hand.

Then the old man nudges the red hair girl elbow lightly to notify her that _its her turn_. Which made her alarmed. Then she offers her hand for handshakes while her hand is shaking for a bit.

"My n..name is Kosuzu M..Motoori. Pwease to meet you Hancock-san" said Kosuzu nervously.

Then I shook her arms. "please to meet you too Ms. Kosuzu. And forgive me for startling you back there. I did not really mean do that. I hope you forgive me" I apologized kindly.

She did not response, instead she looks at my crimson eyes with her ruby eyes. While I stare back at her I did not see any sign of fear on her eyes instead I notice that she is looking at me with interest. It's like she somehow found a fascinating book to read. Either way, I glad she don't fear me anymore which is great.

"alright that's enough Kosuzu. Time to get back to work" the Oldman called.

Kosuzu snaps back to reality when she heard his grandpa called her. Then she excused herself while there is a hint of blush on her cheeks, and then she hurriedly walks towards the books that are littered in the floor, and she starts picking them up.

"well, it all settle then. Now, Hancock-san. How can I help you today?" said Akihiro in a business tone. Then I remember why I came here in the shop.

"oh, I am looking for Gensokyo map. Hoping, that I can find one here. So, do you have it here Mr. Akihiro?" I asked.

"yes, we have it." said the old man and called for his granddaughter. "Kosuzu, can you find the Gensokyo map. It's on our storage room"

"yes grandpa!" answered kosuzu with enthusiasm.

After a minute of waiting for the map. The old man finally has it, and he lay it against the counter. "this young man will be 1 silver coin"

"alright let me..." I paused for a bit. I remember I am an outsider, and I only have dollars in my pocket. Therefore, I don't have money in this world, and they used different currency. _Shit! Why I haven't thought that._

Then I remember when I am playing with my pip-boy back then. I noticed there is a huge plug inserted on my _Pip-boy_. I saw the plug also, have a scanner, and camera on it.

"are you gotta pay up or what?" old man asked while losing his patience.

"wait, can I see it for a bit" I requested.

The old man nods in agreement. Then, I pull up the plug from my _pip-boy_. and put it over the top of the map. Then I press the button from my _pip-boy_ , and suddenly a green light appears from the plug, and begun to scan the map.

 **[scan complete. Gensokyo map successfully install in Map menu]**

 _Holy shit! It works_. I shout in my own thoughts.

Mr. Akihiro, and Kosuzu were speechless, and look at me with their jaw drop.

"what was that?" asked Kosuzu.

"oh, it's nothing. Anyway, thank you for showing me the map. And Farewell guys" I replied hastily and tip my helmet.

I turn back away from them, and walk faster toward the exit. I get out immediately from the shop to avoid them throwing their question at me. Therefore, I just left them while they are still shock from what they saw.

Now, I am finally managed to get away from them, and time for me to look for a job. Then I look on the sky, and noticed the sun is setting down, and soon moon will rule the sky.

So, I decide to hold my plans for today, and start looking for place to sleep.

* * *

 **-9:00 PM, somewhere in the edge of the village-**

After an hour of looking for place to sleep. I able to find wrecked, and abandon barn. The barn is covered in dust, and the door entrance is shattered, and half of it is almost gone. While window is beat down, and shattered. While the barn roof top has a huge hole on it. despite the bad condition, I think the barn is already good enough for me to stay for a night. luckily, there are some spared hay in the ground. So, I gather them up, and turn it as my bed to warm me in this lonely night. After that, I lay my body down in the hay while my gear is still intact of course. And sigh in relief.

Before I decide to sleep. Firstly, I went to check my inventory whether if I have food in my aid menu. Sadly, I don't have any food on my inventory, which means I don't have anything to eat.

 _Oh boy, nothing to eat for tonight. Well gotta find some job first-thing tomorrow or I will be penniless, or force myself to live in the dangerous forest which is a bad option._ I said on my thoughts.

Then I try to distract myself from my hunger by organizing my items, stats, and skills on my _pip-boy_. Somehow, I manage to find something interesting in my _pip-boy_. I discovered a lot of new feature that I am not familiar off. I discovered that my weapon can be upgraded on my pip-boy, and unlock its own special abilities by just leveling up. And there are also some perks that I never seen before or known off. In other words, this new feature that I discovered is very new to me, and does not belong to the pip-boy option that I knew from the game. Also, I discovered that my gas mask has a button on the side that split the jaw part of the mask to exposed my mouth without revealing my face. Which is convenient for me because now I be able to eat in public without removing my helmet, and exposing my burnt face to other people.

After, playing around with my _pip-boy_ I decide to stop _._ Then I look up in the heavens, and observed the beautiful night sky of Gensokyo.

The Night sky is full of blazing star. They are all littered across the infinite space of the Milky way, and they all cluster together like a road of milk. While the crescent moon stood proudly in the dark space showing off its own beauty, and charm. Even though, tonight is lonely, and cold night for me somehow, I felt the star, and the moon watching over me to comfort my loneliness, and while their glimmering light is giving me warmth against the cold. Therefore, I don't feel hopeless despite how bad the situation I am in right now. Instead I feel hope for tomorrow. I feel that whatever the challenges I will face tomorrow. Through hard work, and dedication I be able to overcome them, and enjoy another beautiful night sky.

"damn Gensokyo night sky is beautiful compare to the city" I whispered while I am mesmerized by its beauty. Then when I saw the crescent moon, and I remember a certain song. A song that I used to listen during my adventure in _Mojave wasteland_ back then _. Blue moon…._

I pull up my _pip-boy_ , and browse my music player. Finally, I managed to find the blue moon song. And play it for tonight.

 _Blue Moon-Frank Sinatra_

Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own

Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for

And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms would hold  
I heard somebody whisper, "please adore me"  
And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold

Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own

(instrumental break)

Soon, my eyes begun to shut while the music continue to play on my helmet headset. Then before I knew it, the dreamland already taken over my mind, and I fell to slumber.

The ranger finally went to sleep for the night. And without his knowledge, a swarm of fireflies begun to storm the barn. And the fireflies start to hover above the sleeping Ranger.

After that, there is a sound of foot step coming from barn entrance. And this sound is coming closer towards the undisturbed sleeping man. Then, a shadow towered in front of the Hancock, and watching over him.

To be continued~

* * *

 **Lv. 14 [the lone wanderer]**

 **Apparel:**

 **NCR Veteran Ranger gear**

 **NCR veteran helmet gear**

 **Pip-Boy 2017 Mk 1 v 2.0: Wristband survival gear. Monitor stats, Inventory, Skills. etc**

 **Weapon:**

 **Lv 1: Holo rifle**

 **Lv 1: Holo dual Pistol.**

 **Weapon Abilities:**

 **Splitter ray Turret: the Holo rifle will rapidly fire while the laser beam will split to 8 beam which create a bullet curtain, also the user will have a strong temporary shield to protect himself from any projectiles. The down side is that the user cannot move. Also, he can't shoot from behind. Thus, he become a stationary machine gun.**

 **Weapon upgrade:**

 **Unavailable [Gun nut perk required]**

 **Aid:**

 **5x Stimpack: instant heal syringed. Break your bone, got deep wound, internal bleeding, or lose your limbs. One stab of this big boy, and it will remove all your body problems**

 **3x Med-X: increased damage resistance, and immune to poison, and paralyze. (1hr duration)**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

 **Strength:7**

 **Perception:8**

 **Endurance:6**

 **Charisma:8**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Agility:9**

 **Luck:4**

 **Perks:**

 **Lv 1: strong back: additional weight for carrying item**

 **Lv 1 concentrated Fire- V.A.T.S attacks stack damage**

 **Lv 1 toughness- dmg resistance**

 **Lv 1 Lazer Bwaster- 10% crits chance of energy weapon.**

 **Special abilities:**

 **Energy Efficient: all energy weapon cells are rechargeable through solar power.**

 **Wild! Wild! Gensokyo: It enables the user to see or feel any anomaly. Like Phantom, Magic traps, portals, hidden Yukari gaps or…Koishi Komeiji.**

 **Fast travel: teleport the user to the discovered location**

 **V.A.T.S (Virtual assisting target system) the user enable to slow time. Also enable to shoot, move, and melee attack in a speed of light. downside is make the user drastically tired.**

* * *

 _Author note:_

 _WASSUP BOYS!, it's been long time that I released a new chapter. And I am so sorry for breaking my promise because my part time job caught me up, and I don't have a time to write, and I turn up to be lazy last week. Silly me~_

 _Anyway, I finally decide to display his stats, and beginning perks. And, if you guys curios where the hell is wild gensokyo inspire from I tell you. You see in Fallout: New Vegas we have a perk call Wild wasteland. It enables you to see strange shit, and some anomaly during the game. So, yeah, I replicate it, and decide to put it on him without his consent. I am sure Hancock will like it soon hahaha._

 _Oh, and When he mentions Mojave wasteland he was talking about his adventure back when he is playing the game. So, yeah don't get confused. XD_

 _Also, the blue moon song I did not complete the lyrics it causes it's too long. Just check it on YouTube. The song is classy, and awesome._

 _Anyway, thank you guys for your support, and i see you guys in next chapter. enjoy~_


	5. Chapter 5 the wanderer

**Chapter 5: thus, my adventure begun.**

 **Beep! Beep!**

An alarm clock sound echoed through my headset, which made me wake up, and jump from my sleep. Annoyed to the noise, I turn off the alarm on my _Pip-boy_ to stop the sound. And I look at my time.

 **[6:30 A.M]**

After, looking at my clock I yawn, and began to stretch my body. Soon, my blurry vision starts to clear, and I finally able to see what its front of me. Before me, I see a clean room. And no longer the dusty, and messy room that I knew. And the broken, and shattered windows I knew is no longer there instead the window are normal, and fixed. And the shattered barn door that I remember is no longer there instead the barn door is replaced by sliding door with a fancy design on it. Then I look down to the place that I sleep in. all the hay that I gather is gone, instead its placed by warm cozy sleeping mat. Therefore, I no longer sleeping in the wrecked barn, but now I am sleeping in the cozy bedroom…. _OH MY GOD!_

I began to panic internally when I finally realize that someone abduct me in middle of the night. Suddenly, my self-defense instinct act as if its own, and I began to reach for my holster, but when I grasp my pistol holster the holster is empty. To my dismay, my [Holo pistols] are no longer in my possession, also the [Holo rifle] that slung on my shoulder is no longer there. Therefore, I am defenseless.

Before, panic start to take over my mind I decide to breath in, and breath out to calm myself.

"whew….now I am calm" I whispered.

When I am finally relaxed I start to investigate my surrounding. Firstly, my gear is still intact, and the mask, and helmet is still on my head, but I felt my helmet is not adjust. Thus, I secure my helmet to feel comfortable. ' _Looks like the person who took me try to remove my helmet or the mask, but he or she failed to remove it.'_

I sigh in relief because the person who took me are unable to remove my head gear which he/she did not see my burned face because of that I feel glad that my look secrecy is still safe.

Reason is why I am hiding it, because people tend to gawk, and question my looks. Which I am not comfortable to tell because traumatic memories tend to come back to me when I try to remember it which turn me into distress or freak out. That's why I tend to wear surgical mask, and hood to hide my face in the public back home. Thus, I won't reveal it to other people until I know how to suppress my P.T.S.D.

Secondly, I notice that I don't have any shackles on my hand, and, the slide door is not lock. Plus, I am not sleeping on the attic, or cage instead I am staying on a nice bedroom.

"hmm..interesting" I muttered.

Thus, I began to digest any information that I got from my observation, and start connecting the puzzle pieces that I gather before I reach my conclusion for my situation.

' _This is not kidnap situation. Because I am not lock up, and I don't have shackles in my hands. Also, they are kindly enough to give me a warm bed, and a nice room to spend for the rest of my night. Which is not normally tend to do by kidnappers. Somehow, the person who took me is smart enough to take, and hide the weapon away from me which is smart move. Therefore, I don't know who it is, and I don't know their motive behind their actions. Thus, a little caution is needed.'_ I thought to myself.

Ping!

 **[quest update: Lonely no more]**

 **Investigated, and confront the culprit**.

"another quest update huh. To be honest, I was planning to do that, but gaining more reward for this simple thing is not that bad" I muttered, and I am impressed of the quest system.

Without wasting anytime, I open the slide door, and exit the bedroom. As I exit the room, before me is a foreign spacious room. Through, my observation, I see a long, and short feet table in the center of the room, and a pillow chair on the floor, and the room is connected to main entranced on my left side. Also, I saw another two slide doors from where I am facing. Therefore, the house design is more in Japanese traditional house.

During my observation, I also hear a noise coming from the front slide door. Judging from the noise, its sound like clanking of cooking utensil, and a food frying on the pan.

My guess is that room might be kitchen, and looks like the culprit is in there. Doing some cooking for breakfast. Without wasting anytime, I decide to go in, and confront the culprit.

Once I am in, and step in the cement floor of the kitchen. There I saw an elegant woman frying some food on the primitive stove.

' _She has brown eyes, and long silver hair with blue highlights. And her dress is dark blue, with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied on the bottom of the collar. Lastly, her looks has a radiance beauty, and a gorgeousness that are comparable to those professional model. Heck! She looks better than those models. Also, beside her beauty she also has a serene, and scholar aura which made me convince myself that she is a good and reasonable person.'_

Surprisingly, she did not notice me. So, she just continued what she doing. After she finished preparing her breakfast, she turns off the flame on the primitive. Then she take off her kitchen apron, and hang it on the wall. After that, she finally notices me. She see me waiting, and watching her in the entrance. _Oooh… that's sound so creep Hancock._

She jumps out from her surprise when she saw me there in the kitchen door. Quickly, she composed herself, and greet me with a charming smile.

"Hi.." I greet her awkwardly _. Really Hancock?...you scared her, and then she calm herself from the shock(because of you), and smile at you, and all you can say is to her is 'HI'….Kill yourself Hancock, please kill yourself._

"Good morning, I did not notice you were there. So, did you have a good rest last night?" she asked kindly." Oh, and forgive me if your helmet makes you uncomfortable to sleep last night. To be honest, I tried to removed it, but somehow it's hard to take off the headgear from your head. That's why I left it alone. So, I hope you forgive me for that"

"oh, no problem. I be honest with you, I am glad you did not remove it" I response kindly. "Now, can I ask you why did you to-"

 ***Growled***

Before, I can finish my question. Suddenly, a sound of snarled coming from my stomach just disturbed our conversation. * _Sigh*…Hancock seriously…. Hancock, you are great comedian. You are so great that Robin Williams will hesitate to kill himself_. I said on my own thoughts while I am mocking myself from my stupid actions.

She giggles "oh my, looks like someone is hungry. Well, it's great that I just finished preparing our breakfast on time. So, shall we eat first before we talk."

I nod in agreement, and I decide to help her. "at least let me help you prepare the table."

"ok" she agreed to my offer. From there, I said no words, and begun to help her putting our food plate on the tray, and move it to the dining table.

After, we put our plate, and food on the table. We began to sit down on our pillow chair. of course, I sit down in Indian sit style, while she on kneeling pose. Also, we are sitting on opposite sides of the table.

Before me, is our breakfast, the food is composed of bowl of fried rice, a sunny side up egg, and a fried fish, and fried tofu. Because of this sight, my drool starts to fell from my famished mouth. _Oh boy I am really hungry…_

Before, I dig in. my hand reach for the button on the side of my gas mask . * **pssssshhh** * After pressing the button, the jaw part of the gas mask split up to the sides, and revealed only my mouth. Then, I notice the silver hair woman starts eyeing on me.

"I know, I know. Eating with a helmet, and mask in front of the food is rude. But let me tell you that under in this mask is very unpleasant, and not meant to be shared. So, I hope you understand what I mean" I said with a worried tone.

She squinted her eyes at me, while she digests the info that I said to her. Then, when she finally realizes what I mean. Suddenly, her expression of judging changed to apprehensive because of her judging action.

"yes, its fine, and I understand. Since it involved your privacy you have the rights to keep it to yourself even though it will result some rude actions. So, I let you pass this one" she said with understanding, and respect. "And please forgive me for eyeing you like that."

"no worry, and I am glad that you understand" I said with a smile.

"good, I am glad we settle that quickly. So, shall we eat?" she asked with courtesy.

I nod in agreement.

"itadakimasu~" she stated, while I just pray silently, and whisper 'Amen'.

Without further ado, we begun to eat. As I reach for my chopstick, I just realize I don't know how to use it. So, I begun to struggle to use them.

 _Jesus…. who the hell invented this thing?_ I said on my own thoughts annoyingly.

"are you okay? Did you know how to use them?" she asked with concern.

"oh yeah I am ok. It's just I never use this before."

"you never use it… you're not from Japan?" she asked with confusion.

"nope, I never been in Japan. To be honest I come from America to the west of the pacific." I replied kindly while I struggle to hold my chopsticks.

* * *

"that' s very far away…. What the hell is Yukari planning again?" the history teacher muttered with concern.

The reason why she mentioned Yukari, because the gap youkai, is the master of this land. Yukari is the only who have access to the barrier, and the gap hag is the only culprit for spirited away human outsider, and sending them here. So, she suspect Yukari is involved of abducting this man, and sending him here. _She never understand how that gap-youkai mind works._

"damn it" duster man cursed, because his chopsticks just fell on the table.

Before her, is a helpless foreign man struggling to use eat. She was amused for a bit as she watching him struggling to grasp his own chopstick. Thus, she let out of innocent giggle.

"well looks like someone is having fun, I don't mind you watching, and laughing at me, but can you at least help me" he said annoyingly.

"Sorry, but I won't help you until you said the magic word" she replied teasingly.

"ABRACADABRA now help me~~~" he said jokingly.

"pfft...No that' s the wrong magic word" the silver hair said while she holding her laughter

He sighs in defeat. "can you help me pretty ' _please'_ with cherry, and sprinkles on top"

She was pleased to hear the foreigner plea. Thus, she response with a nod, and smile, and she stand up, and move towards him. Then she sits beside him on his right side, and she begun to teach him how to hold it properly.

..

* * *

I flinched for a bit as she starts to hold my right hand with her gentle, and soft hand. She began to guide my hand to hold the chopstick, while she instructs me how to use it. Suddenly, I feel something soft on my right elbow. Curiously my eyes peeked on my right side, there I saw her bust pressing against my right elbow. _Alright, alright, alright it's a breast…..!_

I began to blush, and panic when I realize that it's her breast who are responsible of this soft sensation on my elbow. Is she doing on this purpose? Or does she know that her breast is touching me? While I am asking myself, she suddenly press her big, and soft chest more against me while she trying to adjust my finger on my chopstick. _Shiiiit! you're not helping woman!_

My cheeks start to heat up like an oven, and my forehead start to sweat like hell because from this distracting situation. Soon, naughty thoughts will flood my mind which is not good. So, I initiated memorizing the multiplication table in my mind to distract myself from thinking wicked thoughts.

"hey, are you alright? You been awfully quiet" she said with concern look.

Suddenly, I return to reality, when I heard her talking to me. I began to panic because I don't know what I will say to her because I'm not being pay attention to her. Thus, I began to response without any careful thoughts about my words.

"oh..it's..a…Nothing….I am alright….I guess?" I response awkwardly, and suspiciously.

"hmmm…you sure?" she replied while she looks at me with wary eyes. "I don't know what you been thinking in that brain of yours, but I ignore it this time. I hope you been paying attention to what I taught to you."

Then, she stand up, and return to her original position. "remember as long as you know the proper way of holding the chopstick. There should be no problem. I know it will be hard to acclimate to it in your first time, but hey. Practice makes perfect." She said before she goes back to eat.

I sigh in relief that its finally over. I am glad that I had my gas mask to hide my blushing face from her. If not, I will be busted.

Now, because of my testosterone, and that foul play of her. Even though, I am sure she did not mean it. In the end, I did not learn the proper way of using this sticks because of the 'distraction' that happen back there. But at the same time, I felt bliss as a man, and rewarding to me. ' _Don't judge me. I am man of course! It's normal for man to admit that her soft bust feels great. even though it's bad, but I am proud to say that I am a lucky bastard. Also, that's my first time, and I hope that will be the last_.'

After my deep thoughts soon, I began to eat my food, and while I trying to learn to use this stick by myself through hard way.

After, we satisfy our hunger from our breakfast. I successfully manage to fill my stomach with food even though I struggle to eat my meal, and made a lot of mess in the table. But, hey practice makes perfect. Thus, we both finished, and satisfied and I began to clean up our table, and plates. While she goes to kitchen to prepare some tea.

After all those works, I went back to the table, and sit down on my pillow chair, and wait for her patiently. Shortly, she comes out from the kitchen, with a tray of tea. Then she put my tea, and hers to the table, and she sit down where she sat before.

While she drinks her hot tea. I decide to talk first, by expressing my gratitude to her.

"Thank you, for the food, and letting me stay here in your home for a night. I am really appreciated what you did to me, and I can't thank you enough. I am in your debt." I said.

"Um…you are welcome." She said while she stuttered from my politeness, and kindness. "To be honest with you. You don't owe me anything. I am just doing this because I am a guardian of this village. It's my job to help any human who needs any assistance mostly the human outsiders."

"A guardian?" I asked confusedly.

"yes, I am Keine Kamishirasawa. I am a history teacher, and the Guardian of the human village. Well, my last name is pretty mouthful so, I prefer you to call me Keine. And you are?" she introduces herself, and while she offers her hand for handshakes.

"My name is Hancock Smith. Call me Hancock. Its pleasure to meet you Ms, Keine" I introduced back while I shook her hands. "So… you are a teacher, and a guardian…. how do you guard a village?" I asked curiously.

"well, to put it simply. I have a power to 'eat' history. When the village is in danger, I just simply conceal the human village history to the outside viewers. From there they cannot see the village anymore, and it will remained hidden. Only I can bring the village history back to normal if I wished for it."

"you can hide this village by 'eating' history…that's impossible" I said in disbelief

She giggles from my disbelief. "Hancock-kun there is nothing impossible here in Gensokyo. Remember this is not outside world. This is a land of illusion. a sanctuary for youkai, magic, legends and myth."

 _Well I can't deny the facts that she said to me. This is truly a land of fantasy. Sound oblivious for people who haven't come here, but when I met those overgrown plant, youkai, magic, and the firefly girl yesterday. I am already convinced this thing is true, and I should expect more crazy things will cross my path for my future travels._ I said internally.

"Anyway, how do you find me, and why did you take me to your home?" I asked.

"let's say a certain firefly youkai just come by to my school yesterday evening, and she talks a lot about you" she replied with smile.

"a firefly youkai, wait hold on…" I stated with confusion, then I remember the firefly youkai that I met, and who saved my life…Wriggle.

"oh jeez…. she even goes that far so she can help this hopeless friend of her…. looks like I owe her again." I muttered while I cross my arms, and smile. _I should thank her when I meet her next time._

"And how did you brought me here last night?" I asked again.

"well I simply carried you." Keine replied innocently

"really you carried me!?" I said surprisingly, because she manages to carry me without any problem.

"oh, Hancock-kun. Don't worry you are not that heavy. Also, I am surprised that you did not woke up when I carried you home. You are such a heavy sleeper" said Keine as she giggle. "By the way, I am curious why you are sleeping in that barn? Why did you not ask any help from the locals?"

"hmm… how should I put this Ms. Keine'' I said as I am having a careful thought to my own word before I explained it to her.

"let's say through all my life, no one is willing to help me before, until now. That's why I tend not to rely to someone, because I always expect them to refuse to help me. In other words, I tend to take care of myself." I stated as I look down in the ground with a bitter smile.

"Hancock-kun…" said Keine with a worried expression.

"do you have any more question Ms. Keine?" I asked her as I try to change the subject.

"yes, I do have one more question." Keine asked politely. "how did you get spirited away from the outside world Hancock-kun?"

Now, I began to explain how did I get here in Gensokyo. Of course, I did not tell her everything. I only told her the part when the pip-boy got malfunction, and my adventures with Wriggle. I did not tell, the kidnap part, the secret organization, and being test-subject, because I think it's irrelevant, and will confuse her more. Thus, I only explained the half-truth of my story.

..

* * *

"So, you got here because of that wristband on your hand." Keine reconfirmed.

"yep"

"And you did not meet any blond woman that sitting on the gap?" Keine asked me again with her brow rises.

"I am afraid I never meet such a woman" I answered confusedly.

Then, she looks down thinking to herself while she looks unsatisfied to my explanation.

"looks like I misjudged her again" Keine muttered with a serious look.

After that, I began to wonder if Keine is human. Sure, Wriggle said before that human can use magic, so I considered that Keine is one of the locals that can use magic (even though its sound O.P). But, my [perception ability] tell me that she was not human.

"Ms. Keine are you human?" I asked blatantly. Then I drink my tea.

Suddenly, Keine spit her tea when she heard my random question.

"w…why you ask that?" said Keine nervously while her forehead is sweating, and also she is wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"well you see Wriggle said human tend to avoid Youkai." I said while I raise my finger in the air. "but you somehow you manage to talk to youkai casually, and you even listen, and agreed help them. So, I suspect you are also a Youkai."

"N..No. Hancock-kun I am a Human. The only reason why I listen to Wriggle-chan because of you, remember Hancock-kun that it's my job to help the human, and the village" Keine said while her eyes averting from my gaze. "Also, let me tell you not every Youkai is a….bad person."

 _Why she don't admit it directly to me?. Is she afraid that I will dislike her if I knew she just really like befriending Youkai. To be honest, I more happy to see people trying to befriend Youkai._ I said internally.

" I couldn't agree more" I said.

"what?" Keine said confusedly, while she tilt her head to the side

"yes, your right Ms. Keine" I said with a gentle smile. "I am agreed to you that not every youkai is bad. Sound crazy? I think not. Because it already proved that before. Just like my little friend name Wriggle. Despite I am a human she save me from that monster, and also she help me again by asking you to assist me. Thus, that prove that not all youkai are bad, but of course I am sure there is some youkai are bad, just like human."

" **Really?** " said Keine in disbelief.

"yup, my heart told me so" I said while I point my fingers at my heart. "So, don't worry Ms. Keine. I will not judge you, or hate you for befriending youkai. To be honest, I am more happy to see you helping the youkai, and the human at the same time."

Keine did not say anything for a moment, but somehow she look please to my response "is that so….I am glad that your opinion to me did not sway, and you even courage me to do that. you are really strange person Hancock-kun. Nevertheless, thank you for your understanding, and I am happy to hear that from you."

After that, we drank, and emptied our tea. Keine look up at her side to check the clock that hang in the wall.

"oh, my its already 7:30" said Keine. "I am sorry Hancock-kun. I am afraid I must go now. soon, my students will wake up, and come to my school. And I must prepare my lesson, and my school staff before my students arrived. So, I am afraid I will be leaving you for a while"

Hurriedly, she stood up, and went to her bedroom. Shortly, She went out of the room. Now, she is wearing a hat like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top, and glyph inscribed along the side while she hold a couple of books on her hand. Soon, she begun to walk towards the exit, but before she can leave I interrupt her by asking something.

"hold on, Ms. Keine. Before you leave, can you tell me where you hid my weapons, and do you know where I can find a job?"

"oh, your weapon. It's just under your pillow chair. Just lift the door floor under you. There you will find your weapon." replied Keine hurriedly. "And for the job, just asked anyone here in the village or in the shop. I'm sure some of them is still offering some job, or still accepting apprentices."

"freelance job eh." I muttered.

When she steps out of her house, she suddenly stops. And then she turns towards me, "oh, I forgot to tell you. Welcome to Gensokyo Hancock-kun." Said Keine with an attractive smile. "Also, you are welcome to stay at my home. As long as you continue your politeness, you are allowed to stay here as long as you want. So, makes yourself feel at home."

"Thank you Ms. Keine" I replied.

"well that's all. I see you around, Hancock-kun, and, please stay out of trouble" Keine said while she waves her hand.

"yes I will Ms. Keine. And thank you again for letting me stay here." I replied with a smile.

"your welcome" Keine said kindly. From there she began to leave, and fade away from my sight.

"now, it's time to look for the job" I stated to myself. Then I stand up, and lift the door floor open under me. There I found my weapons hidden in this secret stash of her. _Neat~_

Not for long, I begun to pick up my [Holo rifle, and pistols]. Then put them in my holster, and shoulder. And then I press the button on the side of my mask to seal the jaw part of my gas mask. ***phssshhhhh***

 **[quest complete]**

 **260xp gained**

 **5x stimpacks**

 **3x med-X**

 **1x jet**

 **1 Perk points**

 **Lvl up 14~16**

After, my preparation. I went outside of the house. From there, I begun to wander around the village searching for any kind of job, or help from the locals.

* * *

On middle of the Morning. The village marketplace are already filled of various of consumer. Every nick of corner of the Marketplace is busy, and occupied by consumer. Now, you been asking why I am here? I am here because this is where all the jobs mostly found. For, every shop, restaurant, and trader I am sure one of them offering some job. Thus, I began to ask around until when someone call me from nowhere.

"HEY, YOU THE MAN IN DUSTER COAT!" shout by the man.

I look behind, and search for the source of that sound. There I saw a middle age man looking at me, and standing beside the fruit shop.

The Japanese man has black hair, and top knot hairstyle. He has a grumpy look, and stern eyes. He wears a stylish yukata, and a katana on his waist.

"are you calling for me?" I asked as I point my fingers to myself

"um... yeah I am calling for you…who else is wearing a duster coat here" he said sarcastically.

 _Yeah Hancock who else is wearing duster coat here in the village…dumbass nigga_. I mock myself internally.

Without wasting any time, I approach the grumpy guy. Then, he did not say anything, instead he just eyeing me down from below to top.

"is there anything wrong sir?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"hey, you are looking for a job?" he said while ignoring my question.

My ears tingles when I heard a word 'job' coming from his mouth. Now, he has my undivided attention.

"yes, sir I am currently searching for a job. I do any kind of job from gathering, infiltrating, hunting, bodyguard, delivery or protecting Caravan. As long it's not murdering someone, or assassination job. I' am so far so good" I said with confident.

His brow rises, when he heard my preference job. "Sound great, you're the man were looking for. Follow me. I want you to meet someone."

From there, we began to leave the marketplace, and follow him without complains. While my hand is in the pistol holster. Ready to defend myself, just in case if this thing went south.

* * *

After a minute of walking we finally arrived in our destination. Before me, is a Japanese two floor blue building, and with a sign name 'east meet west tavern'. _A pub?_

"my boss is just inside, let's go" he said with a rough tone while he gestures his hand to come inside.

I didn't say anything else, and I just simply follow him inside. Once, I am inside of the pub my eyes went wide under the gas mask when I see the design of the pub.

Before, me is a spacious western style bar. The room is filled with column of table, and chairs. On the other end is a big wooden stage, and on the right, is a long counter filled with stand chairs. behind the counter is large shelves that filled of various liquor, and wine glass. Lastly, there is a young blond man on the counter working as a bartender. _Well this is unexpected…_

The bartender had a handsome face(handsome than me), and blond barber cut hairstyle. His face feature is more like western man, than a Japanese man. And judging from his face he might be the same age as me. Also, he is not wearing yukata, instead he is wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves with a black tie on his collar, and he wear a black vest, and a black pants.

"hey boss, I found the man that were looking for!" said the top knot man.

The blond man looks at our direction, and when he saw me. His face froze, and sweat start dipping in his fore head.

"Daisuke-san! Come here for a sec" said by blond man while he gestures his head to his friend to come to the kitchen door.

The man name Daisuke turns to me. "hey outsider can you wait here for a while. Me, and boss will talk for a bit"

I simply nod my head in response.

"thanks, don't worry we won't be long." Stated Daisuke. And he began to walk towards behind the counter, and he, and the blond man went inside the kitchen door.

While, I walk towards the counter, and sit on the chair, and eavesdrop to their conversation using my [perception ability].

"who the hell is that? and why did you bring him here?" whispered by the young man with hint of fear.

"well, boss you said last night that you want me to find a man who are tough, and capable to fight. So, I think I found the guy who are fit in this description." said the middle age man.

The blondie sighs. "I know I told you that last night, to be honest. I expect that you will bring a samurai or a martial artist, but...'' he peeked at me from the kitchen door for a second. "I WILL NEVER EXPECT THAT YOU WILL BRING AN OUTSIDER THAT LOOK LIKE HE WAS SPAWN FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"

"pfft.." I hold my laughter. _This guys is funny I like it._

Daisuke bring his hand to his nose, and sigh from his boss exaggerated reaction. "Listen Boss, the man has skills, and I am sure he is suit for this task. Also, judging from that fearsome appearance, and his foreign weapon. I am sure he is capable to find, and help your brother."

"yeah, but can we trust him? he looks dangerous Daisuke-san" said the blond man with a hint of caution.

"No, he is not. He told me that he don't deal murder, or assassination job." Daisuke stated.

"you believe that?" replied by the bartender with a doubtful eye.

Daisuke only shrug his shoulder from his boss thoughtfulness. "How about we just go, and talk to him. and find out who we are dealing with?"

"what if he get aggressive, and attack us"

"then we defend ourselves" said Daisuke as he rest his hand at his young friend shoulder. "don't worry boss. That's why you hire me as you bodyguard right? I got your back"

The bartender sighs. "ok"

After their private talk, the two men decide to confront me. They both went outside from the kitchen, and walk towards the counter. While I just look at them with my crimson eyes which made the bartender jump.

"hi…" the blondie greet me awkwardly.

 _I know bro….I know how it feels bro_. I said internally while I sympathize to him.

"hey, this is a nice bar you got here" I compliment him.

"um..thank you" said the bartender while there is a hint of anxiety on his face.

"surprisingly, I thought the pub inside will be more Japanese design instead your bar design is more like western." I said while observing the place. "are you also outsider like me?"

"No I am not an outsider. I born here in Gensokyo…..though, my mother is an outsider she said she from Germany. And she is the owner of this pub before, until when she inherit it to me" explained by the blond man.

"that explained a lot"

Then, silence follow. When I look at him, I can see the blond man face is getting more intense from nervousness. _Is my appearance really that scary?_ Thus, I began to introduce myself first, because I want to show my friendly side to him in order to ease the tension between us.

"the name is Hancock Smith. Just call me Hancock, and you are?" I introduced while I offer my hand.

The blond man stuttered from my courteous manner despite of my fearsome appearance. Soon, he calm himself, and introduce himself.

"t..the name is Hanz Adachi. Call me Hanz. I am the owner, and the bartender of the 'East meet West Tavern.'" He shook my hands, and then he point his finger to his bodyguard. "And my friend name is Daisuke Fukuda."

Daisuke said nothing else, but he wave his hand at me.

Then, after our introductions. I finally decide to go down to our business.

"Now. Hanz. I heard from your friend that you need men like me." I said in business manner. " can you please tell me what's the job you are offering to me."

"well you see, yesterday late afternoon. There is a group of people went to the [ _Youkai Forest]_ to hunt for animals, and of course they are accompanied by the village guards." Said Hanz with sullen looks. "the problem is they have not come back since yesterday"

"And, his elder brother is one of the guards who volunteer for this task." Daisuke chimed in.

"so, were dealing a missing people, and escorts here." I said with worried tone "did you tell the village guards about this"

"we did, but they all said they will come back sooner or later, and some just completely ignore us." Hanz said while he is dejected.

"Fuck those village guards." Daisuke chimed in again with a darkly looks, and anger tone of voice. "They are just bunch of spineless samurai. Too afraid to go outside of the village because of the youkai"

 _This is bad. There is a missing people outside of the village, but the guards are not doing anything about it. Is it because they don't have enough men to spare for searching party, or they are spineless just what Daisuke said. Nevertheless, they need help, and only I have the resources to do it, also I can't just stand here, and do nothing about it. So, I must help them_. I said internally.

"alright I accept the job. I go find them." I stated willingly.

 **[Quest update: Missing Brother]**

 **Find out more about the missing people**

"really?" said Hanz with a hint of surprise while his lips start to smile, and his eyes start to filled with hope.

"yes, really I will do it" I confirmed with a smile.

"thank you! thank you! I really appreciated for what you doing" Hanz said with glad as he bow his head to me. "His name is Alfred Adachi, he is a tall guy, and blond like me with a stubborn attitude. Please, **promise** me to bring my brother home alive"

 **Promise.**

 **Promise** is one of the word that should not be taken lightly mostly when death is involved. You see this word bring a lot of agony to the people who use this word. A pain that will mark as scar to your heart. If you swore to that person, and you break that promise. Great pain will bring to that person. Not only that person, but to you too. Thus, if you going to make a promise. Make sure you have the ability to fulfill it, and not to broke it.

"Sorry, Hanz I can't promise you that I will bring your brother home alive" I said bitterly.

When he heard that from me his face turn to deadpan. "but you said that you will help me bring him…back"

I shook my head. "Yes, I did. But Hanz your brother is missing for day now. We don't know what is happening to them right now, but I doubt right now they are in danger, and some of them maybe be dead by now, and God forbid it."

"I…ah…your right" stated Hanz while he look sullen.

"But" I said "I promise you, that I will do my best of my ability to find them, and bring your brother home. Dead or alive, I will never leave them behind." I said with confidence, and bitter smile under the gas mask.

Hanz were speechless from Hancock word. Even though, there are possibility Alfred is in grave danger or worse dead. Somehow Hancock words bring hope to his heart.

"alright, I been spending my time here for too long. It's time for me to go, and find them" I said while I stand up from the chair, and tip my helmet. "Farewell guys. I be back before you know it."

"yeah, good luck young man. I hope you find them" said Daisuke while his arm cross. "May God protect you from harm."

From there, I bid my farewell, and I walk towards the exit, and hitchhike my way to the village gate.

"I told you he was a nice guy" said Daisuke with smile.

"yeah he was." Said Hanz. "Now, I felt bad for judging him, and being scared from nothing. We'll let say the lesson I learned today is 'looks can be deceiving'"

* * *

Before I left the village. I ask the village guard regarding about the missing people, and escort. Of course, they were hesitantly to tell to me at first, but soon their attitude changed when I told them I will look for the missing locals. They told me the hunters, and the escort went to the edge of [ _Youkai Forest ]_ just North West from here.

Ping!

 **[Map mark updated]**

After, I talk to the guards. Suddenly, an objective mark just appeared on my compass. In other words, the quest lead me to the place where they went missing. Now, I just have to follow this objective mark. _Well that's make my job easier. Thank you quest system~_

Then, I bid my farewell to the guards, and start heading to the gate. Before I step out the village entrance I decide to play some little music.

 _The Wanderer_

 _Dion DiMucci_

 _Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down  
Where pretty girls are, well you know that I'm around  
I kiss 'em and I love 'em cause to me they're all the same  
I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name_

 _They call me the wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around_

My ear dance in joy when I hear one of my favorite music playing on my Pip-boy. because of it I feel more energetic, and active. Now, I draw my Holo rifle, and turn off the safety. Then I depart the village gate, and hitchhike my way to this lonesome road heading to the [ _Youkai forest]_.

 _To be continued~_

 _Up Next: Chapter 6: the missing brother._

* * *

 **Lv. 16 [the lone wanderer]**

 **Apparel:**

 **NCR Veteran Ranger gear**

 **NCR veteran helmet gear**

 **Pip-Boy 2017 Mk 1 v 2.0: Wristband survival gear. Monitor stats, Inventory, Skills. etc**

 **Weapon:**

 **Lv 1: Holo rifle**

 **Lv 1: Holo dual Pistol.**

 **Weapon Abilities:**

 **Splitter ray turret: the Holo rifle will rapidly fire while the laser beam will split to 8 beam which create a bullet curtain, also the user will have a strong temporary shield to protect himself from any projectiles. The down side is that the user cannot move. Also, he can't shoot from behind. Thus, he become a stationary machine gun.**

 **Weapon upgrade:**

 **Unavailable [Gun nut perk required]**

 **Aid:**

 **10x Stimpack: instant heal syringed. Break your bone, got deep wound, internal bleeding, or lose your limbs. One stab of this big boy, and it will remove all your body problems**

 **6x Med-X: increased damage resistance, and immune to poison, and paralyze. (1hr duration)**

 **1x Jet: slow time, and make him move faster(addictive substance: use it on your own risk)**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

 **Strength:7**

 **Perception:8**

 **Endurance:6**

 **Charisma:8**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Agility:9**

 **Luck:4**

 **Perks:**

 **Lv 1: strong back: additional weight for carrying item**

 **Lv 1 concentrated Fire- V.A.T.S attacks stack damage**

 **Lv 1 toughness- dmg resistance**

 **Lv 1 Lazer Bwaster- 10% crits chance of energy weapon.**

 **Special abilities:**

 **Energy Efficient: all energy weapon cells are rechargeable through solar power.**

 **Wild! Wild! Gensokyo: It enables the user to see or feel any anomaly. Like Phantom, Magic traps, portals, hidden Yukari gaps or…Koishi Komeiji.**

 **Fast travel: teleport the user to the discovered location**

 **V.A.T.S (Virtual Assisted Target System) the user enable to slow time. Also enable the user to shoot, and melee attack from distance or close in a speed of light. downside is make the user drastically tired.**

* * *

 _Author note:_

 _Wassup boiss! Happy to deliver you a new chapter~~~_

 _Man! Sorry for taking so long to release new chapter, because this chapter contain 7400 words which blow my mind because I did not notice that my chapter will take this long. So, this is the longest chapter I ever write. Now I feel drain after I wrote this._

 _Now for important note._

 _I know you guys will ask why he don't use fast travel since he been there before. Well you see when he arrived on the lake, and the youkai forest. the pip-boy is updating, and not available. in other word the place he visited before is undiscovered. So, he can't use the fast travel instead he have to walk to go there._

 _Now, for pairing...I am going for HAREM route. i know it will be hard, but me, and Hancock are bunch indecisive guys when it comes choosing girl. so, we decided why not love them all. of course not all of them will fall for him that's impossible. I will only pick one or two girls in each group of touhou cast._

 _Lastly, I decided that Hancock will not reveal his face from anyone because the fear of PTSD (poor guy). I might try to reveal it until the mountain of faith or the subterranean animism(last season)._

 _Nevertheless, thank you guys for your support and likes. because of you it helps me to improved, and motivate myself. thank you, and i guess i see you guys to the next chapter~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Missing Brother.**

On the middle of the hot Afternoon, there's the Ranger standing alone in the middle of the road near outside of the Youkai Forest. here, the duster man stood proudly while his crimson eyes burning like an inferno that match the intensity of the blazing sun, and while his duster billowing from the wind. Though, the Ranger were surrounded of wrecked carriage, dead horse, and littered objects. Thus, he glances around, and begun to investigate the crime scene.

 **[Quest update: The Missing Brother]**

 *** Find out more about the missing brother(complete)**

 ***investigate the wrecked carriage (in progress)**

"Dead horse…one wrecked carriage…. littered hunting tools, and pelt…looks like the convoy got ambush, buut….no human dead bodies." I muttered as I am observing the crime scene.

Next, I went to the wrecked carriage. Hoping to find something that will lead me to some clues. Sadly, I did not find any clues inside the carriage. Except some animal meat, pelt, and a Katana that I just scavenged from carriage, and put them on my pip-boy inventory. Then, I decide to look beyond the crime scene, and there I found something interesting in the ground…'tracks'. So, I walk towards it, and kneel, and observed the tracks.

There, I found few unique tracks that imprinted in the road. Here, I see two carriage wheel tracks that lead back to the Youkai Forest, and I found another track that possess of unique characteristic.

From my observation, the track is animalistic behavior. The, footprint are printed in column, and length. Judging from size, and wide of the footprint this is belong to a big animal. Strangely though, the track is not formed of paws or bipedal. Also, it is not composed of four legs or two legs instead the footprint composed of numerous legs like insects. Thus, to my knowledge, and observation I suspect this footprint belong to arthropods family. A HUGE ANTHROPOD.

 _Fuck!_

I curse to myself when I discovered the possible identity of the culprit. I be honest, I was suspecting a pack wolf or were-wolf to be responsible for this ambush site instead I discovered that the culprit is a goddamn insect. A BIG INSECT. Fighting them is going to be tricky, I must keep my distance from them, watch its movement, and my flank. Most of all avoid getting stung or bite from them because some arthropods are poisonous. Therefore, I must be cautious when fighting them, and get ready to use some med-x, and stimpaks just in case if I lost my limbs or get fuck by poison.

 **[Quest update: The Missing Brother]**

 *** Find out more about the missing brother(complete)**

 ***investigate the wrecked carriage (complete)**

 *** follow the tracks (in progress)**

After the discovery of my next lead, the [objective marker] changed in my compass, and now my [objective marker] marked on the wheel tracks. Without further ado, I begun to act. I stood up, dust myself off, and armed myself with [Holorifle]. Then I began to follow the tracks, and hitchhike my way to the depths of this dangerous forest.

..

* * *

 **-Youkai Forest, P.O.V Alfred Adachi -**

In the depths of the Youkai Forest, there is a cave where all the missing humans hide. In that cave, there is a tall blond red armored samurai standing in front of the entrance. He is currently guarding the entrance with a tired expression on his face, and a heavy eye.

"Alfred-san!" shout by the man behind me.

I look behind my back in a slouch manner, and there I saw a middle age man samurai wearing a 'Kasa Hat'.

Then when he saw my tired face. His brow rises, and look at me with a smirked lip. "Holy shit! you look like shit Alfred-san."

"Of course, I will look like shit!" I complain while my heavy eyes are squinted at him with anger tone on my voice. "I spend my whole night here alone guarding your ass, while I am hoping that the youkai that ambush us last night will not sneak behind me, and eat me!"

The Kasa hat man back away from my aggressive attitude while his both arm raise on shoulder level. "jeez…Alfred-san I'm just messing with ya."

"then you should be careful who you are messing with next time" I replied with a snarl.

"alright, alright. It's my fault, I am sorry." He apologizes. "*sigh* anyway, captain told me to report back to him, and it's my turn to guard the entrance."

I did not say anything else because I am too tired to bother it. I just simply pass by him, and walk towards the spacious darkness of the cave. When I reached the end of the cave. Before me, a two carriage horses that manage to survive from ambush last night. Also, there is a five-samurai sleeping on the ground. Except the Captain who are sitting on the rock, and watching the carriages, and the samurais. Then, when he notices me walking towards him. He stands up, and greet me with a smile even though there is a hint of weariness in his eye.

"good job, Alfred-san for guarding us the whole night" he said with a smile.

"oh, it's nothing captain. I'm just doing my job" I replied with a tired smile.

"what do you mean it's nothing! It's your first time on your job, and you already showing some promising skills" Captain compliment me while he rests his arms are in my shoulder. "you did a good job last night. Because of your bravery, and skills you manage to save that hunter from the youkai ambushed."

"t…thank you, Captain" I replied with a shy smile.

"your welcome." Captain said, while he put his hand on his waist, and looking at me proudly. "so, did you hear any report from the Dai-san, and Akio-san?"

"yes, they told me that the youkai is still there outside waiting for us to come out" I simply answered.

"that's weird…. the youkai definitely knew where we are hiding, but why its waiting for us for the whole night instead of sneaking in" he muttered with concern, while his hand stroking his chin.

"Cpt….is there anyone from the village will come to help us?" I asked while I gaze at him.

The Captain did not say anything else. He just averting my gaze. While his lips are leaning down. Then he rests his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know Alfred-san…I don't know" Captain replied while he looks at me with a shuttered eye. "Don't worry Alfred-san…I promise, I will get out all of us here alive. Anyway, wake up our brothers, and the hunters on the carriage. Tell them to get ready because we be moving out soon."

I did not say anything else because I am too tired to bother, so I just simply follow what he instructs me to do. After, I waked them all up, we heard several footsteps coming towards our way.

 ***tap* *tap *tap***

We draw out our katana, spears, and bows as if it's our own instinct while we wait for it to come to us. Surprisingly, it's not a youkai instead it was Dai, Akio, and the Kasa hat man. Disturbingly, they greet us with a fear linger on their face.

"somethings wrong?" Captain asked them.

"C…Captain" Dai said while he is shaking from fear. "the **Omukade** are heading in our way"

 **Omukade** …. Omukade is a centipede youkai. One of the man eating, and malicious Youkai of the Gensokyo. The one who ambushed us last night. This Omukade youkai are 15-foot-tall Centipede that have strength to wipe out a squad. Now, this Omukade is here for us, and come to finish its job.

"Alright! Listen up" shout by the Captain. "Hajime-san I want you to stay here, and help the hunters to prepare the carriage. Once you guys are ready I want you to get out of here as fast as you can, and don't wait for us. While everyone I didn't mention on me, let's go!"

We follow what he instructs to us. We draw out our weapons, and wear our brave mask to hide our fear. Then, we start head out to the light were the entrance of the cave located.

Once we are all outside, before us is the 15-foot tall Centipede. Its mandible is open, and its drool dripping from its pincer fang, and looking at us with blood lust while waiting for us to strike first.

"Archers! Fire" command by our Captain. Our three archers pull out their arrows, and bend the string, and aim at the Omukade.

 ***schhwaff***

The monster didn't flinch from the arrows that hit it. Simply, the freak only stood there, and grimly smile at us.

"Dai-san! Akio-san! Fire your Danmaku!" Captain shout.

Dai and Akio nod. They flank the centipede on its left side. Then they pull out their spell-cards, and start releasing a barrage of Danmaku bullet towards the freak. The youkai got hurt from the Danmaku. Thus, the freak got their attention, and begun to attack Dai, and Akio.

"the Omukade is distracted" the captain said. "Now it's time to charged, and strike with our sword"

"BANZAI!" we shout in Unison.

We draw our katana, and spear. And charged fearlessly towards the youkai. As we begun to strike down the centipede. I notice something in the corner of my eye. I halt, and look behind me there I saw a youngling Omukade sneaking behind us, and slithering silently towards the cave. Without wasting any time, I charged towards it.

"you think you can sneak just like that!" I shout towards the young centipede while I charged towards it. then I raised my katana in the air, and pierce my sword in the youkai tail.

" **scrreeeeeeechhhh!** '' the centipede shout in agony while its dark blood gushing out from my sword.

The monster turns to his back, and saw me stabbing on his tail. My expression turned horrified when the monster saw me, and looking at me with fury.

I panicked when fear start to take over my body. As I trying to take my sword off from its tail. Suddenly, the freak lengthy body move towards me, and swoop my arm in the blink of an eye. There I see my right hand is gone.

I drop in the ground while I trying to comprehend what just happen to me. I look at my right hand there I saw my hand is completely gone, and red blood pouring out from my wound.

"oh…s…shit'' I muttered as I look at my missing right hand with horrified eye.

After that, I look at the monster. Before me, I see an 8-foot tall Omukade standing in front of me. The youkai looking at me with an anger on its eyes, and while its mandible is drooling from the thirst for my flesh. Then its pincer mandible spread open, and it's coming for my head. While I just stare at it helplessly, and still trying to comprehend what just happen to me. Then, a miracle happens….

 **PEW! PEW**!

From out of nowhere, two blue laser beams hit the youngling Centipede head.

" **Screeeech**!" the freak scream in pain, and daze from the shot.

Then in a blink of an eye, a green light just zaps in front of my sight, and suddenly a strange duster man just appeared in front of me while he bashed the Omukade skull with the butt of his gun.

Before me, is my savior. He wears a brown duster coat that billowing from the wind, and a pure steel chest plate under his coat. And he had a fearsome head gear, and a mask with a fiery eye that burning like the blazing fire of hell. There the duster man stood proudly, while he is facing the monster fearlessly.

' _I wish I can be fearless, and brave just like this man in front of me'_ I said on my own thoughts.

..

* * *

 **-P.O.V Hancock Smith-**

 ***gasp* gasp***

' _Oh shit! Oh shit! I just went in recklessly, and use a lot of V.A.T.S'_ I panicked on my thoughts. Then the 8-foot centipede growl at me with anger that made my skin shiver from fear.

' _Now I totally pissed off this one, and I am now scared'_ I said internally.

Swiftly, the monster leaped towards me, and aiming to snap my neck. While I pull out my katana from my [pip-boy], and activated my V.A.T.S.

There, the time moving slowly from my eyes. As I saw the monster diving leisurely towards me, I had enough time to select the head as my target from my H.U.D, and executed it.

The power of V.A.T.S took over my body then I suddenly moved in a speed of light towards the Centipede which made its eye went wide, then I swing my Katana like a thunder of Zeus cleanly cut the Centipede mandibles.

" **uuuwweeeerrrrrgrrrhhhhhhh!** " the Centipede scream in agony as it saw that its own mandible just cut off from my sword. Then, the Centipede ran away from me in fear, and ran back to the depths of the youkai forest.

"*gasp* *gasp* well…glad that thing knows when to run" I muttered in gladness.

Then, I look at my Katana to check its condition. There I saw that the sword condition is already in bad shape because from the cut that I just did before. So, I toss it away to the ground.

After tossing it away, I turn to my back to check the person that I just rescue from the Centipede. Then my face turns horrified. Before me, is a tall blond hair man wearing a red armored samurai. While his right hand is missing, and blood pouring from it. _'ah fuck, don't tell me this is Alfred…'_

Without wasting any time, I approached the man with haste. Then he looks up at me, and open his mouth.

"get out of here stranger, just leave me I am dead man anyway." He said stubbornly, while he is trying to fight for his life.

I simply ignore his demands, and walk towards him. I grab his collar with one hand then I starts dragging him to the cave entrance.

"what the hell are you doing!?" he protests.

"saving your ass" I replied. Then he didn't say anything else. Not, until when I am dragging him, and I accidentally hit his head from the pointy large rock that embedded on the ground.

 **Ouch!**

"what the hell!? Are you trying to save me or kill me" he protest again.

"killing you it's not part of the plan…. but, hey. Tempting" I said sarcastically with a grin on my lips.

"really!? did you just said that to me" he replied while he looks at me with disbelief. While I just snickered to myself.

After that little talks, I lay him down to the large rock near the cave. Then, I tear the sleeves from his cloth to use it as bandage, and hold his missing hand. Then I wrap the cloth around his wound to stop the bleeding. Lastly, I keep the pressure on his wound with my both hand then suddenly a blood just spurts from his wound, and stained my duster coat.

"shit! now I got blood on my coat" I muttered.

After that, I look at the blond samurai face, and I notice that he is losing conscious. Then I smack his cheeks lightly just to keep him awake.

"wh..what? did you just smack me…" he said weakly tone with a heavy eyes.

"yes, I did because if you sleep I am afraid you might not see another sunrise" I said while I am shaking him to stay awake. "what's your name?"

"Alf…Alfred Adachi" he said softly.

"alright…Alfred Adachi. My name is Hancock Smith. Your young brother Hanz send me to help you. So, don't die on me because your brother really wants to see you return home alive." I said as I am trying to keep the pressure on his wound.

"H..Hanz send you to help me?….He is worried about me…. *sniff*" he stated softly as tears start flowing from his eyes.

"yes, he is worried about you. So, stay strong big guy." I stated with bitter smile. Then I glance around to see who can help me. There I saw a guy hiding behind the rock inside the cave.

"you the guy in Yukata that hiding in the rock!" I called him while I point my fingers at his hiding spot.

"Me?" The Yukata guy shout back as he points his finger to himself.

"NO! I am calling the rock to come over here…. obviously, you man. Do you think the rock also wearing a Yukata like you?" I shout back sarcastically.

He only scratches his head, and mumbled something. Then he jogs towards me. As he moves closer to me, he became terrified when he saw his friend condition.

"hey!" I shout which made him snap back from reality. "do you know first aid?"

The man nods.

"good, just keep the pressure on his wound, and make sure he is conscious" I explained. "got it?"

"got it!" he replied with confidence.

From there, I stood up, and leave those guys behind. Then I draw out my [Holorifle], and head out towards to another big Centipede.

"The Omukade breakthrough our line!" the black armored samurai shout as the 15-foot-tall centipede break through their defensive formation, and it is heading towards me.

I knelt to the ground, and rest my rifle on my arms, and aim at my sights. Then I pulled the trigger, and a laser beam blew off from the muzzle of my gun, and travel towards it. To my dismay, the centipede manages to dodge it. then I fired my gun again, and again until I spend all my energy cell. To my own surprised. The monster gracefully dodges all my bullet.

After my failure attack, the monster leaped towards me. Before it tackles me to death I manage to dodge it by 'DO THE A BARREL ROLL' technique to the sides. when I land, and swiftly stand up from the ground. I pull up my dual [Holopistols] and aim at the monster. Then I pull the trigger and manage to land a shot on the youkai skull.

" **RAAWWRRR** " the centipede growl in fury. The youkai swings its tail at me, and manage to hit me to the chest. Then, I flew of in a distance until my back just got hit on the tree, and I got embedded to it.

"uuuhhhhh…fuuuuuu...acck " I groan in pain. While I trying to comprehend what just happen to me.

After I realize that I got hit by a centipede tail. I tried to raise my body. To my dismay, I unable to do it because I felt that my ribs is broken, and it feels hurt to me. Thus, I begun to check my [pip-boy stats] to see what is the problem on my body. There I saw my stats, it shown that I got five broken ribs, and minimal damage to my spinal cord. _'That's look bad'_ …

Quickly, I digitized out one of my stimpak from my [pip-boy], and put it on my right hand. Without hesitation, I stab it on my neck.

 ***PSSSSSSSS***

"Arrrrrghhh!" I scream in agony when I stab the long needle on my neck. Then, I begun to feel the medicine start moving throughout my body system, and fixing every problem that my body have.

"*gasped* *gasped*…." I wheeze as I raise my body from the wrecked tree. After the exhilarating feeling, I begun to breath normally, and I felt my ribs, and my spinal cord is back to normal. Thus, I stood up from the ground, and dusting off my shoulder as if it's nothing.

"Impossible! you should be dead from that impact human!" the centipede shout in disbelief while its mandible drops.

"too bad, Man…. It's because I am secretly son of 'John Hancock'" I said jokily.

"secretly what?" the monster asked in confusion.

"yup, you heard me…. My father is a black superman. In other words, I am second black superman." I said jokily with a smug face while I try to bluff the youkai. "so, I going to give ya a chance to run away, and save your own ass before I shoved your head on your own ass…. wait do you have an ass?"

"Enough!" the centipede shout in fury. "I don't care where you came from? Or who you are, but to me you are nothing a mere mortal!"

' _shiieeettt…at least I tried'_ I said on my own thoughts while I look disappointed under the mask.

"well don't say that I didn't gave you a chance to run." I stated while I replace the [holorifle] with new energy cell, and cock it.

After the little exchange of words, the Centipede strike first. The monster spread his mandible, and a Danmaku bullet start spewing from its mouth. My eye went wide as I see the barrage of Danmaku heading towards me. Thus, I activated my V.A.T.S to buy some time.

Through my eyes the world is moving leisurely again. Before me, I see the barrage of Danmaku moving very slowly towards me.

The V.A.T.S advantage are it can turn the time move slowly, and enable you to move in a speed of light with high successful chance to hit your target. The downside is you can't move from your spot except when your performing melee combat from close, and distance. The problem is, it makes your body drastically tired, and now I don't have enough stamina to use the V.A.T.S attack. but, I can still activate it and turn the world move slowly to buy me enough time to study the pattern of the Danmaku barrage, and possibly dodge it. Thus, I began to analyze the Danmaku pattern to see if there's any loop hole on it.

After analyzing the Danmaku barrage. I able to spot some loopholes on it. thus, I began to memorize the possible way to get through the bullet curtain.

"slide down to the ground…. possibly do a barrel roll to the left" I whisper under my breath while my eye, and mind analyzing, and memorizing the pattern.

Confident to my evaluating skill, I deactivate my V.A.T.S then the world time return to normal. Thus, I began to run straight ahead to the curtain magic, and I initiate to dodge, and follow the pattern that I just memorize.

First, I run towards it, and slide to dodge the four bullet that travel in column. Then I roll to the left side, and swiftly stand to avoid the following 3 bullets. Then, there is a last batch of bullet coming towards me. So, I lean my body to the left, and side step to the right, leap to the left, land smoothly, and stand swiftly.

To my surprise, I manage to pass, and dodge the bullet without any scratch which bring me blissfulness because I made it out alive. Also, it made the Centipede drop his mandible from my amazing dodging performance.

"hah! You want to play fire with fire" I shout while I pull out my [pip-boy], and activate my weapon abilities. "Then you should taste my fire then."

 **[splitter ray turret] ACTIVATED**!

Suddenly, A green long hologram bipod digitize, and appeared from the ground. Then I put my [holorifle] on the bipod, and magnetically attached to it. then, a green barrier appeared from nowhere, and engulf me, and my turret. Thus, I rest the holoturret stock against my shoulder, aim, and squeeze my trigger. Then it rapidly fired an energy beam which split to 8 laser beams, and formed a barrage of curtain bullet.

 **Pew! Pew! Pew!**

"Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!" I shout in excitement while I am imitating the sound of my turret because of its amazing firepower.

I keep firing my turret at his direction non-stop, and it took the youkai some heavy damage. The monster had enough, and growl in anger. Its slither its way, and try to dodge my bullet. Even though some of my bullet manages to hit the overlarge Centipede.

Surprisingly, it manages to pass my barrage alive even though the centipede took a lot of damage. Unable to dodge, the monster leap at me while I don't have any chance to avoid it because of the ability restriction of movement. Then when its fang touches my barrier. My shield starting crack, but it releases massive electric charged to the monster, and it fried the bastard badly until it lost its own conscious. Once my barrier blew up itself, it sends the freak flew throughout the forest, while my duster coat flew violently behind me because of the blast.

Finally, the battle had ended, and the beast is gone. Therefore, I can finally take the breather.

"WE WON!" the samurai cheer in unison.

The samurais start hugging each other, and screaming in joy. Sadly, the joyful celebration was interrupted when the yukata guy cried for help.

"Help anyone! Alfred-san is not looking good" the yukata guy shout while he trying to stop the bleeding from Alfred missing hand.

The samurais heard his cried, and they began to surround the dying Alfred. Then the black armored samurai approach the yukata guy.

"how bad is it?" Asked by the black armored samurai with a look of dejected.

"very bad…" stated the yukata guy in distress. "he is losing a lot of blood, and the poison is making it worst. Captain… Alfred-san will never make it back to the Eientei with this condition"

"what should we do?" asked the Kasa hat man in distress.

"everyone makes some space." I said behind the crowd. The crowd heard me, and they moved away from my path. There I approach the pale Alfred, and kneel to the ground. Then, I digitized out 1 stimpack, and 1 med-X. Of course, when the black armored samurai saw the large needle that I am holding his attitude drastically change to hostility.

"what are you trying to do stranger?" the Captain stated with hostility while his katana is on my neck.

" Sir, I am here trying to save Alfred." I stated nervously with my both hand raise on the air. "unless if you guys know other alternative to save him. Also, I am scared of sharp things"

The captain sigh in defeat. He knew none of them can save Alfred life. And he knew Alfred won't make it in time to Eientei. The only option remain to save Alfred is to trust the stranger. Sound foolish, but he doesn't have any choice because his time, and option here are limited.

The captain sheathes his katana, and nod in agreement.

"thank you…Captain for trusting me" I replied with a smile under the gas mask.

Without further ado, I stab the stimpak, and the med-x to Alfred chest that made the blond guy scream in agony. Quickly, his pale face return to its normal color, and his missing hand start to grow back, and finally he had a new right hand. Because of this it made all the locals drop their jaw from the quick, and instant heal syringe that I just use to Alfred _._

Alfred eyes begun to open, and his eye went wide when he saw his right hand is back. Then, he looks at me with surprise expression.

"Did just you save me? Did you return my hand back to normal." Alfred asked while his jaw drop.

"yes" I replied then I pull up the medicine, and show the syringe to him. "this medicine that I am holding just save your life."

Alfred suddenly hug me, and start to cry in joy. While I just smile, and let him release all his emotion. _F.Y.I I am not Homo, okay. the man been through a lot that's why I am letting him do it._

"*sniff* thanks man, thank you for saving me. Because of you I be able to meet my brother again." said Alfred while he wipes his tears, and look at me with smile. "Also, before you go, is there any side effects on the medicine?"

"yes, there is one. I am afraid you will grow another spare of hand, but hey at least you got extra hand just in case if one of your hand got cut again." I said jokingly with a cheeky smile.

"what!?" Alfred shout in worried with his eye-wide.

"ha-ah! I'm just kidding Homie."

"you bastar-" before he complained to me, his friends carried him away, and took him to the carriage that waiting outside the cave.

As I stand up, and brush my bloodied duster coat. The captain who wear black armor greet me with a smile. Thus, He introduced himself first.

"my name is Ichiro Hisoka. The captain of this escort pleased to meet you" he said while he offers his hand for handshakes. "Thank you, stranger. For saving Alfred-san, and my boys. Because of you we are in your debt."

"oh,you don't owe me anything. I am just glad I can help" I replied kindly while I shook his hand. "my name is Hancock Smith by the way. Call me Hancock. Also, I am a HUMAN outsider I just recently come here yesterday."

"oh, I heard about you from the village guards before I left for hunting escort" Ichiro said with his brow rises. "Are you the outsider who cut himself in front of the guards yesterday?"

"yes, Cpt. Ichiro that's me" I confirmed as I pointed to myself. "I know it sound weird, but let me assure you I am not a masochist."

"*chuckles* don't worry" stated Ichiro. "My men told me the reason of cutting yourself."

"anyway, joke asides how the hell you guys get ambushed from the youkai?" I asked.

Ichiro sigh under his breath as he remembers the ambush last night.

"I be happy to tell you everything, but first we need to get out of here, and head back to village." The Captain replied while he gestures his hand towards the carriage.

I glance around me, and see his men preparing to leave. Thus, I nod in agreement.

"alright all of you get on the carriage we be moving out now!" the Captain shout at his party.

Then we all went in the horse carriage. once everyone is inside, the convoy began to move onward to the human village.

* * *

 **-Road of liminality** -

"so, what your question again?" asked Ichiro with his brow rises, and drinking his water canteen.

"I was asking what happen to you guys last night" I stated.

Before he answers. he looks out of the carriage, and sigh. Then he glances at me with a heavy eye. Thus, he began to explain.

"On 7 of evening. We began to pack up, and decide to head home. Then when our convoy finally got out from the forest. Suddenly, an Omukade ambushed us in the road, and destroy our lead carriage. luckily, Alfred-san manage to save the hunter that driving it." Said Ichiro with a sullen look. "We were cut off by the Omukade, so we decide to head back to the forest, and hide there. Fortunately, we manage to find a cave to hide for the whole night. Well the rest is history"

"well I am glad that no one die. And I am glad that I made it in time" I said with a smile.

"heh, yeah I am glad you did also…" he pauses as he looks at me with one eye. "I am surprise that you manage to fend off the youkai by yourself even though you are normal human."

"we'll let say I am just resourceful young man." I said with a smirk. "Anyway, I thought youkai are not allowed to attack, and eat human natives?"

The captain did not reply instead he gaze at me first before he responds again.

"listen, since you save us, and you are human outsider, and new here. I think it's fair to share this secret to you" he stated while his brow rises.

"all right, I am listening." I replied in serious tone.

"good" He whispers, loud enough to hear for both of us. "you see this hunter, and escorts you just saved is a group of human outsiders, and lineage of outsider"

I look at him with surprise while my brow rises. "I know that human outsider is not protected by the rule, but how the youkai knows this convoy is group of outsiders?"

"that's a good question!" he exclaimed while his finger pointing in the air. "you see, I suspect the **Secret History Association** is involved of this ambush."

"Secret History- what?" I said with my jaw drop, and confuse look. "Do I need to bring Ms. Keine, and my history book in order understand these people?" I asked in sarcasm.

"pfft…there's no need for that, but if you really want to understand what's going on their mind then you should consider it." he stated while he is holding his laughter. Thus, he began to explain this so called S.H.A.

"The **Secret History Association** is a group of Human Village residents who investigate the secrets of Gensokyo, with the eventual goal of driving out all youkai and creating a human-only land in Gensokyo." He stated. "Well since they are the only group of people who care enough to do something stupid or mayhem, so I suspect they are responsible for leaking this convoy information to the youkai or to someone."

"possible…maybe" I said while I shrug my shoulders. "but I still don't understand, if their goal is to investigate the secret of Gensokyo, and overthrown youkai. Why they will leak the information of this group to someone…. why they want the human outsider to die?"

"listen closely young man not every human native in the village likes the human outsider." Ichiro stated as he is looking outside the carriage with a stern eye. "There are some locals that hate your guts, and I am sure that S.H.A is one of them. not convince yet? Then why they haven't send any searching party to save us. Compared to the past when a native's hunter or caravan went missing they immediately send a searching party to help them. You know why? because no cares about the human outsider, and the S.H.A surely see you as undesirables of Gensokyo because you guys don't possess abilities like us, and you don't belong here. That's why I hate people like them mostly the S.H.A"

"what's your opinion about their hate against the youkai?" I asked curiously.

"I don't care about the youkai Hancock-san" he said while his arm cross. "what I care is the innocent human that always get mistreated by majority…. that's why I been helping the outsider for very long time to aid them rise in our society…to convince my people that they are like us, and they deserve equality treatment like us."

' _so, even in this world where youkai dominated the land. Human society still divided because of the little differences…. I wonder if I can do something about it'_ I said on my thoughts while I feel ashamed to my own race.

 **[Special Quest: The Ranger of Gensokyo]**

 ***increased your reputation from the human.**

 ***increased your reputation from the youkai.**

 ***participate in incident at least for 3 times**

 ***become famous to earn the title of Ranger of Gensokyo.**

"Cpt. Ichiro, did you hear any interesting rumors about the S.H.A.?" I asked curiously.

"yeah, I heard a couple of rumor about them." he stated. "I heard some of their members bravely go at the youkai inhabited areas to investigate. Of course, most of them surely died, or luckily some will come back alive to tell the tale."

"did you know anyone who had connections to them?" I asked again hoping he know someone.

"no, I don't." he answers while he drinks his canteen. "I never heard any villager that actually meet them or anyone who had connections to them. but one thing for sure the only way to meet them is they will come after you."

"is that so." I muttered while I look unsatisfied to Ichiro intel.

"listen Hancock-san, I know you are interested about them. but I give you one friendly advice." He stated while he points his finger at me. "This S.H.A is nothing, but trouble. So, better be stay away from them, and make sure you don't do anything that will attracted them to you. Because the human village is the only safe haven you have in Gensokyo. Making them your enemy will make your safe haven inhabitable, and force you out to live in the woods which is worse."

"I remember that. Cpt. Ichiro" I replied with a smile, and give him a small salute. "but I have a feeling trouble will follow me around"

"hah! Don't tell me I didn't warned you" Ichiro warned me as he lay his back against the wooden chair, and close his eyes.

After that, I did the same. I relaxed my back against the wooden chair, and sigh in relief. Then I close my eyes, and fell into slumber.

 **[quest complete]**

 **Reward:**

 **3x stimpaks**

 **3x Med-x**

 **Gun-nut perk available.**

 **V.A.T.S Awareness available.**

 **250xp**

 **Lv. 16~19 up**

...

* * *

 **-Human Village, P.O.V Keine Kamishirasawa** -

"okay children, that's our lesson for today." I said to my class as I concluded our today lesson. "Oh, before you leave class. Remember that you all have homework due tomorrow. For any kids who didn't do their homework I will punish them personally. Understand?"

"yes, we understand Keine-sensei" my students stated in unison with mixed of fear and confidence.

"good, class dismissed" I stated.

"thank you, and good-bye Keine-sensei" replied by children in unison with enthusiasm while they are packing up their things, and preparing to leave the class.

"good bye children, and I see you tomorrow." I said with a smile, while I am waving my hand.

Finally, every student of my classroom left the room already. I sigh in relief, then sit down, and relaxed on my chair. Soon, I begun to clean up my work desk, and erase the chalk on my blackboard, and pack up my things. Then, I close my classroom, and bid my farewell to my other school staff. And call it a day. Thus, I began to leave the school premises, and head home.

As I am walking in this street alone, while my thoughts are not occupied that much. Without my realization, I began to think about the guest that I helped last night. Soon, I begun to judge what kind of man he is on my own perspective.

' _Hancock-kun…. According to my little conversation with him this morning I think he is a polite, and kind man, but with a hint of comedic personality. Somehow, I felt he had tendencies to make fun of someone or himself to cope to his situation. Also, it hard for me to talk casually to him because of the mask he wears which made me harder to read his expression. Despite of his oddities. I notice something special about him. Something that separated him from outsiders that I met Before. He is respectful, and has great empathetic to other people even the youkai. As if this is not his first time to feel sympathy to another species. And all of that, when he discovered that I likes befriending youkai (even though I am youkai) his opinion to me did not sway. He accepted me, and even support me to help the human, and the youkai. Something like that I will never expect it on my whole life to hear such a word to any human. Who knows? Maybe I am wrong. Thus, there must be more to him than meet the eye…I wonder if he will still treat me the same if he discovered the 'real' me….'_

After my evaluation of Hancock-kun personality, my cheek heats up like a frying pan when I realized that I been thinking a lot about Hancock-kun. So, I shook my head, and smack my cheeks lightly to distract myself from my shameless thought.

After, I manage to cool down my thoughts, and my blush. I finally feel comfortable, and continue to walk this street. Not until when I heard a group of women gossiping beside the street. Though I heard something interesting. So, I decide to hide behind the post, and eavesdrop at them.

"hey, I heard the hunters, and the escort that went missing yesterday have return. Do you know why they went missing?" asked the woman that wearing green kimono.

"Yes, I heard from my brother's friend who work on that convoy. He said that they been ambushed by Omukade last night" said the woman wearing pink Kimono.

"really? then how they able to survive from that dangerous youkai" said the woman that wear blue kimono in disbelief.

"well there is a duster man come to aid them this morning, and beat the two Omukade by himself while using his own strange laser arquebus against it." stated by woman in pink. "you know what's makes it special about him. he is a human outsider"

'Duster man…Human outsider…. Sound familiar' I said internally while I continue to eavesdrop.

"really?" replied the woman in green in disbelief. "do you know the name of this man?"

"I believe his name is Hancock Smith I think."

When, I heard his name come out from their mouth, I come out from my hiding spot, and 'talk' to them.

"good afternoon neighbors, seems like you girls are having some interesting conversation here. do you mind share it with me too?" I said behind them with a grimly smile, and darkly looks.

"oh, good afternoon K..Keine-s..sensei…we did not notice you there." The woman in pink said with a shock expression.

"so, girls…do you mind telling everything you know about this man name Hancock hmmm?"

..

* * *

 **-P.O.V Hancock Smith, outside of the 'east meet west tavern'-**

Now, I successfully manage to return Alfred home safely. And inside the tavern they are having a celebration, for the 'brother reunion' while I just standing here alone outside of the pub, and waiting for Daisuke. Soon, Daisuke went out from the pub entrance while he is carrying a pouch.

"here is your reward, three gold coin, and 200 silver coins." Daisuke said as he hands me the coin pouch to my hand.

"is this too much…." I replied while I digitize, and absorb the pouch to my [pip-boy].

"too much! Hell, this reward is not enough to pay for what you done." Daisuke exclaimed with his arm cross between each other. "saving his brother, the missing people, and beating two Omukade alone is not something human outsider can do on his first day. That's why I think you deserved more recognition."

"I just got lucky that time soon my luck will run out." I said with a sheepish smile under the mask.

"heh, lucky..." Daisuke stated as he looks at me with a smirked lip. "anyway, boss told me he wants you to join the party, and thank you personally."

"nah I passed." I said as I raise my right hand while my left is in the pocket of my pants. "I have to go now, and tell him he can thank me next time we meet."

"you sure its free beer, free alcohol, and free hot food." The middle age man said, while his brow raises.

"nah I am good. I am underage, Also I have to go back home fast before my 'landlord' found out what I did" I replied with haste.

"well it's your loss, kid" said Daisuke as he shrugged his shoulder. "by the way, I know this is too late to say.…. I really appreciate what you done to my boss. Did you know Alfred is the only family Hanz have in his life ever since their mother died? That's why they deeply care for each other because they only got each other. So, you...bringing Alfred home alive make you earn my respect kid."

"no, problem old man" I said as I tip my helmet, and nod. "I glad I can help"

After our small exchanged, he returns inside the pub, while I began to leave, and stride in this peaceful road. Heading my way back to Keine's home.

Hoping, that she doesn't found about it or worse see me with my bloodied coat. Well, speak of the devil, in beyond of my path there I saw the history teacher walking towards me with displease look linger on her face.

' _shieeetttt…. I fucking knew it. I knew I will ran out of luck sooner or later, but I never thought it will be today'_ I said internally while sweat dropping on my forehead.

When she saw me, her displease look suddenly turn to a mad bull, and heading to me in faster pace. Thus, I turn around, and walk on faster pace.

Surprisingly, she is catching up, so I began to run. Once she sees me running, she also starts running after me. Soon, she began to catch up with me. Then to my dismay she manages to get close, and grab my wrist.

I froze when she manages to hold my wrist. Because of that, I tried to budge, and get away from her hands. but somehow Ms. Keine is stronger than I thought. Therefore, I give up from trying to escape, and hope for the worse.

"Hancock-kun, why are you trying to run away from me?" she said in serious tone while she grabs my wrist behind me.

"oh, I thought you are angry wife who mistaken me for her drunk husband. That's why I got spooked, but it was just you Ms. Keine. Hehehe~ _'I am dead'_ " I replied jokingly without thinking about what I just said.

"ohohoho~~~ you are using joke to excuse your rude actions, Hancock-kun~." the history teacher said with grimly smile. Thus, she twists my wrist.

"ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" I cried in pain while I force to bend my body, and turn around to face her. Once, she saw the red stain in my coat. She suddenly stops twisting my wrist, and her displease look drastically changed to concerned face.

"is…is that blood Hancock-san!?" Keine exclaimed with concern as she points the blood in my coat.

"oh, NO! Ms. Keine. This is not blood…its Sriracha." I replied in sarcasm.

Of course, she was not amused of my attempted humor. So, she gave me a sinisterly aura which made me alarmed, and attempt to calm her down.

"wait, wait, wait. Let me explai-" before I finished my sentence. In the blink of an eye, she suddenly headbutt me in the head. Even though, the helmet supposed to protect me somehow it feels that my helmet did not stop the powerful impact from her headbutt. Thus, I fell in the ground like a tin can while she stood there as if its felt nothing for her.

"h…how?…. I got helmet…. but I feel the pain…." I groan in pain while I tried to comprehend what just happen to me.

"that's what happen when you continue making fun of me" Keine said while she looks annoyed to my attitude. "anyway, you can explain it to me later. After we head home."

After that, she grabs my collar, and drag me in the ground onwards to her home while I just let myself drag by her, and shut my smart-ass mouth for the whole trip.

* * *

 **-Keine Kamishirasawa House. Hancock P.O.V-**

There outside of her home in front of her porch where I kneel in the gravel ground while she stands in front me with a displease looks on her face.

"Hancock-kun, do you mind telling me what kind of dangerous job you did this morning?" The history teacher said.

Of course, I didn't complain or said another joke. I simply explained to her what happen this morning, and the reason why I did it. After, the long explanation. We began to argue each other.

"I understand why you willing to help them even though it's dangerous" Keine said while she gazes at me. "but, I still don't approve of your reckless action Hancock-kun."

"why not? All I want is to help them." I said in serious tone.

"Hancock-kun there is no problem for helping people, but you have to understand the risk that are involved. Remember this is not outside world…. This is Gensokyo, and this world is filled of otherworldly place. A place that occupied of great danger." Keine said with a worried expression while her hands are on her waist. "Remember, you are human outsider, because of that you are not protected by the spell card rule, and youkai will take advantage of that. Also, beyond this village walls are all youkai territory. In that territory where all dangerous, and stronger youkai dwells in, and waiting to prey human outsider like you. yes, you able to beat Omukade, but what if you face a dangerous, and stronger youkai…a youkai that will overwhelm you, and end your life. I don't want that...I don't want you to get yourself killed. that's why I strongly urge to stop, and find other job that will not involve you into danger."

After her sermon, I stood up, and stare at her with my crimson eyes which made her back away for a bit. Thus, I argue with her.

"I understand that you are worried about my safety. That's why you're persuading me to stop doing this kind of dangerous job, so you can protect me from harm, and live in the village safely…. but I am afraid I will not let your advice sway me from what I wanted to do." I said bitterly.

"Then tell me, tell me why you willing to risk yourself?" Keine asked, while her brown eyes are gazing at my crimson eyes.

"There is a good reason why I am doing this, but I can't tell you completely because its related to my past. You see, before I came here I already swore to my life that I will never turn my back to people who seeking for my assistance even if risk is involve. I know the fact there is a stronger youkai out there that will hinder my way. That's why I am planning to go out there more often so that I can grow stronger, and learn to adapt this world. so, that I can become more capable to help the human, and the youkai." I replied while I am hoping she understand, and accept my reasons.

She shook her head, and sigh in defeat. Because she knew whatever she does I will not be persuaded. Thus, she gave up and give me a bitter smile.

"well…. Even though your reasoning is not very clear to me at least I know you have good intention." Stated Keine with a shuttered eye. "all right I will not stop you for doing this kind of job because you are volunteering to your own free will. Also, it results to aid our village cause, but please promise try not to get yourself killed."

"if you are worried about me not getting home don't worry Ms. Keine. Even if I died I will still return home as a ghoooost though" I replied jokily with a smile.

Keine giggle. "well at least I can tell from your attempted humor that you are not mad at me despite from my anger, but on a serious note just be careful, okay."

"I will" I reply. Before, she goes back to her house. I decide to tell her something very important.

"anyway, aside from jokes I wanted to say thank you" I stated with a shy smile.

"thank me for what? For allowing you to do what you want? Was it really needed? It's your own free will so, you don't have to thank me." Asked keine while her head tilted.

"no, for trying to stop me." I said in serious tone.

"eh?"

"listen Ms. Keine. Through all my life. I never been treated like this by anyone except my grandma of course. I always thought that no one in this world will ever care for me or even tried to help me. But, you…you proved me wrong." I said with my shuttered eye. "Even though, I am a mere stranger to you. You dedicated yourself to help me, and even give me place to stay. Not only that you also go so far to stop me doing dangerous job so you can keep me away from harm. That tells me one thing…. you really cared about me, and that something I never felt for very long time. You can argue that you are doing this because it's your job. But, to me I take your kind action very personal. In other words, you have no idea how happy I am the way you care about me. So, thank you, and I will remember this Ms. Keine."

The history teacher was daze from my speech. When she realizes what my words meant. Her rosy cheek blushed violently, and her movement become clumsier.

"y…. you…..really mean that…." Keine stuttered from my gratitude words while her cheeks are ripened up like a tomato while she is twirling her silver hair. "I…I am…. I don't know how to respond.…."

"oh, don't worry about it. you don't have to say anything at all. All I want is for you to hear it…also I do feel embarrassed too from what I said to you" I stated with a shy smile while I am blushing a bit. "so, I hope you don't find it creepy"

"oh no, no, no. it's not creepy. To be honest I appreciated your honest feeling toward me...it just" Keine reply, while her movement become clumsier, and her brown eye is avoiding making an eye contact with me. "I just never expect that you are very thoughtful to me …"

After that, she tries to breath in, and breath out to composed herself. When she finally relaxes, she gives me smile. even though there is still a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Hancock-kun, I appreciate your kind words towards me, and because of that you are now officially my friend. At least that's the best thing I can do to repay your honest feelings towards me"

"well that's good to know. Ms, Keine." I said with smile.

"n….now that's settle then. I believe we been staying here for too long…so shall we go inside. Hancock-kun?" Said Keine with a sheepish smile as she gestures her hand to come inside her house.

Before I respond, I look up the orange sky, and there I saw sun is setting down in the horizon. Which tell me soon night will fall.

"yup, soon moon will rule the sky, and we haven't prepared dinner yet." I said as I nod in agreement. "Ms. Keine, seems I be staying in your house you don't mind me helping you with cooking, right? don't worry I am confident with my culinary skills."

"oooh~~ that's a bold statement coming from outsider. When did the human outsider learn how to cook?" Keine said jokingly.

"ohohoho. Is that a joke Ms. Keine? Hah! You're finally stepping up your game huh." I said with my brow raises, and a grin under the mask.

" *giggle* of course Hancock-kun, you think you are the only one who can make a joke." Keine replied with playful tone. "you know, even I can also play along"

"Anyway, to answer your question. Yes, you are welcome to help Hancock-kun." Said Keine with smile. Then she walks, and leans towards me, and she give me the charming, and warmest smile that I ever seen. "you know Hancock-kun. You been calling me 'Ms. Keine' since when we first met…. Seems we been living together from now on. So, I decide that you can call me 'Keine' from now on as the first step for the development of our friendship."

"well if that is what you want. Why not, Keine." I said with a smile under the mask.

"somehow I found it pleasing to hear that from you Hancock-kun" Keine muttered while she looks pleased. "well shall we go?"

I nod in agreement. After her invitation, she took her shoes, and step in her porch, and open the slide door. Before I step in she suddenly stops me.

"I am sorry to tell you, but I have to remind to take off your boots whenever you go in our home or other people home. Also, please do something about your bloodied coat." Stated the history teacher.

Then, I look upon myself. There I found my coat is stain with blood, and my boots is full of mud.

"well forgive my rude behavior. Keine" I apologize.

"no need to apologize. I am just reminding you." Keine replied with a smile on her lips. "after you are done. If you are still willing to help me preparing dinner. You can just find me in the kitchen."

After that statement, she walks inside the house. While I am removing my [NCR duster coat], and digitize the coat to my [pip-boy]. thus, it reveals the whole NCR chest plate, and my whole dark brown arms.

While, I am sitting down in the porch, and removing my boots. Suddenly, my sensation tingles, and my skin shiver. Then, I saw something on my [HUD compass] a blue tick marks appeared on my compass. And it located to my right side, and 15 foot above me. Thus, I look up there.

There I saw a small gap tied with red ribbons on each other end while floating in the mid-air. The Gap is very small, and unnoticeable. Well, thanks to my [Pip-boy HUD], and tick marks. it enables me to detect, and see it easily. While I am gazing at it, in the blink of an eye the gap vanished in the thin air.

I tilt my head to the side, and rub my gas mask visor from my confusion. when I try looking for it to my dismay its already gone. I shrugged my shoulder, and cast my curiosity to the side because I thought that it's just my imagination even though my guts told me that gap is something I should be concern, but hey. I am too tired to bother it. therefore, I just ignore what I saw back there, and head on inside. And call it a day.

to be continued~

up next:

My everyday routine in Genoskyo.

* * *

 **Lv. 19 [the lone wanderer]**

 **Apparel:**

 **NCR Veteran Ranger gear**

 **NCR veteran helmet gear**

 **Pip-Boy 2017 Mk 1 v 2.0: Wristband survival gear. Monitor stats, Inventory, Skills. etc**

 **Weapon:**

 **Lv 2: Holo rifle**

 **Lv 2: Holo dual Pistol.**

 **Weapon Abilities:**

 **Splitter ray turret: the Holo rifle will rapidly fire while the laser beam will split to 8 beam which create a bullet curtain, also the user will have a strong temporary shield to protect himself from any projectiles. The down side is that the user cannot move. Also, he can't shoot from behind. Thus, he become a stationary machine gun.**

 **Weapon upgrade:**

 **Unavailable [Gun nut perk required]**

 **Aid:**

 **11x Stimpack: instant heal syringed. Break your bone, got deep wound, internal bleeding, or lose your limbs. One stab of this big boy, and it will remove all your body problems**

 **8x Med-X: increased damage resistance, and immune to poison, and paralyze. (1hr duration)**

 **1x Jet: slow time, and make him move faster (addictive substance: use it on your own risk)**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

 **Strength:7**

 **Perception:8**

 **Endurance:6**

 **Charisma:8**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Agility:9**

 **Luck:4**

 **Perks:**

 **Lv 1: strong back: additional weight for carrying item**

 **Lv 2 concentrated Fire- V.A.T.S attacks stack damage**

 **Lv 2 toughness- dmg resistance**

 **Lv 2 Lazer Bwaster- 10% crits chance of energy weapon.**

 **Special abilities:**

 **Energy Efficient: all energy weapon cells are rechargeable through solar power.**

 **Wild! Wild! Gensokyo: It enables the user to see or feel any anomaly. Like Phantom, Magic traps, portals, hidden Yukari gaps or…Koishi Komeiji.**

 **Fast travel: teleport the user to the discovered location**

 **V.A.T.S (Virtual Assisted Target System) the user enables to slow time. Also enable the user to shoot, and melee attack from distance or close in a speed of light. downside is make the user drastically tired.**

* * *

 _ **A** uthor note:_

 _Wassup bois! I am back, and thank God, I manage to finish another chapter this week. As always, I am happy to publish it to you guys. Now, for important note._

 _for the Gensokyo currency I am using the stereotypical fantasy game currency._

 _1 gold= 1000 silver coin_

 _1 silver= 1000 bronze coin._

 _HUD compass tick mark: The tick mark represents a person or detecting a person like sonar._

 _Red- enemy._

 _Green- friendly or neutral._

 _Blue- anomalies (wild! Wild! Gensokyo)_

 _Also, if you wonder when this time took place. I tell you, Hancock smith arrived before the imperishable night, so Hancock-kun first incident will be the Imperishable night incident. And he will be part in that one. And what chapter will that happen? It will happen in chapter 9 or 10._

 _Lastly, I am sure others don't like harem route. Well…I am sorry to tell you, but I like harem and its already decided. you either in or out of this boat. Thus, no one stopping you to get out, and no one stopping you to return._

 _Anyway, thank you very much for your guys support, and I be always happy to keep you guys entertain. So, see you my homies in the next chapter. Peace! XD._


End file.
